The Wolf of Lilac Lake
by Stargazer3356
Summary: Based on the Werewolf David Au. Haven't figured out if I want this to be a story or a bunch of story-line connected one-shots. David is a werewolf. He does his best to keep it a secret from his campers, but is accidentally discovered by Max, Neil, and Nikki. What adventures will occur now?
1. The Discovery Part 1

Summary: During an escape attempt, Max and friends are halted by a large red wolf. After being given an idea that the wolf is actually David, they try to see if they can prove it

Notes: I love the idea of werewolf David. So this is going to be my contribution to the werewolf AU.

* * *

Max crouched low to the ground. He peered out from behind a large bush and watched Gwen disappear into the Mess Hall in order to break up some fight between Nerf and some other stupid camper. He gave a signal and darted past the camp entrance and into a covering of trees alongside the dirt road leading to town. Nikki and Neil followed behind him.

"Ah ha! I can't believe that was so easy! Thank god David's running errands around the campgrounds or that would've been a lot harder to do." Max stuffed his hands into his hoodie and made sure to keep an eye on the road.

"And we managed to grab all these snacks!" Nikki held up a small backpack filled to the brim with sandwiches, chips and granola bars. She grabbed a bar and chowed down.

"By my calculations, we should reach the town in several hours. We have quite of bit of walking to do beforehand so lets' just make sure we keep the road in sight or else we'll get lost." Neil worried his hands.

"That's why we're walking by the fucking road, Neil. Come on, stop worrying so goddamn much! We're finally free of that stupid camp. It's all smooth sailing from here." Max reached over and grabbed a bag of chips from the backpack Nikki was wearing. He popped it open.

"Besides, it will take Gwen a while to figure out we're gone and she won't be able to fucking leave until David gets back. There's no way they'll catch up. I also stole David's credit card so we could get a room at the inn in town and some dinner."

Nikki stopped in her tracks.

"No!" She smushed her cheeks with her hands.

"I can't go back to town. It made me so sick the last time we were there remember?!"

She grabbed Max by the hoodie.  
"I can't go back!"

Max pushed her hands away.

"Fine! Then you can sleep outside. I guess I'll have to fucking use David's fucking card to buy you a fucking blanket or something so you don't freeze to death. God Nikki, you're such a fucking pain in the ass."

Max continued walking. Nikki frowned but accepted the compromise.

* * *

They had only been walking for half an hour when they heard rustling in the bushes up ahead.

"Uh, guys, did you hear that?" Neil backed behind Nikki.

Nikki quickly dropped into a predatory stance and started growling. Max backed up a little.

"I'm sure it's just a stupid raccoon or something."

He picked up a rock and threw it. The rock landed in the bush but instead of a raccoon jumping out, a large red wolf jumped out.

"Holy shit!" Max flinched and raised his hands in defense.

Nikki paused in her growling. The wolf was just staring at them. It wasn't growling at them or doing anything threatening. It sat down and continued to stare.

"It's okay guys! He's friendly!" Nikki walked forward and put her hand out.

The wolf sniffed it lightly before pushing his face into it. Nikki awed and started petting him. Neil and Max relaxed.

"Thank god. You're not so fucking useless after all Nikki. I forgot you're a savage Disney princess."

The wolf turned his attention to them. He walked forward and sniffed Max. Max couldn't hold back the slight flinch as the animal approached. The wolf was a little bigger than himself. He seemed to be checking him over for something, and then turned to Neil and did the same. While the wolf was sniffing Max over, Max noticed a patch of missing fur in a long line. The wolf finished whatever it was doing and padded back to Nikki.

"Hey Nikki, did you see that cut on his neck? I wonder what gave it to him."

Nikki looked at the wolf.

"Lemme see boy."

She turned his head slightly so she could see the spot Max indicated. It was a long cut that went from the bottom right of his neck to the beginning edge of his shoulder. The wolf was missing fur from the spot, but the cut was faded.

"It's from a loooong time ago. It's really faded so it was probably a deep cut when it happened. He should be fine though, right boy?"

The wolf gave a bark and lowered himself to the ground. Nikki went starry-eyed.

"You guys! He's offering us the chance to ride him! I've always wanted to ride on the back of a wolf!" She hopped onto his back and gestured for the others to do the same.

"You're crazy! I'm not riding on some stupid flea-bitten animal!"

Max tried to walk past but the wolf grabbed him by the hood of his hoodie and swung him onto his back. Neil sighed in resignation.

"You're not going to let me pick any other option will you."

The wolf barked and Neil sighed again before choosing to climb on behind Max.

"Okay, Rusty! To town!"

Nikki gave Rusty a pat on the head. Rusty stood up.

"Wait, you already named it?" Neil questioned.

At the same time, Max asked, "You gave it a fucking dog's name?"

Nikki smiled.

"It suits him! His fur is the same rusty red color as dried blood!"

Rusty's ears flattened before he turned around and started running. Back in the direction of camp.

"Wait! You stupid fucking animal! Town's the other way!" Max screeched. He nudged Nikki since she seemed to be the only person able to understand him.

Nikki made a series of growls and barks, to which Rusty replied back.

"He says, 'Pups shouldn't be alone. Taking back to pack.'"

Max looked incensed.

"Tell this brain-dead beast that we are trying to get away from the camp!"

Nikki gave another series of growls and barks.

"He says, 'Pack needs to be with pack. Danger might find pups.'"

Max smacked his face with his hands.

"For fuck's sake! I'll never get away from this stupid fucking camp."

He thought about trying to jump from the wolf, but he knew the wolf would just pick him up like it did earlier. He resigned himself to his fate.

* * *

The wolf made it back to camp in half the time it took them to leave. It dropped them off at the archway and disappeared into the woods as Gwen came stomping up to them.

"What the fuck! I leave you alone for two seconds and you tried to leave again?! You lil' shits better be thankful I can't fucking beat your asses for yet another fucking panic attack your escape made me go through."

Max just stared at her.

"You're not going to comment on the fact that we rode a giant fucking wolf into camp?"

Nikki turned her excitement to Gwen.

"It was awesome! We met Rusty and he brought us back!"

Gwen glowered at them.  
"That wolf lives in the area. It's been here for a long ass time and likes to care for the campers. I've never named it but I guess Rusty works. Now get your asses back into camp. You are banned from dessert for today and tomorrow and you will have to be supervised by David for today and tomorrow as well."

Gwen ushered them to the front of the Mess Hall.

"Now stay here. I'm gonna get David."

She walked off from the Mess Hall and into the forest nearby. The trio stared after her.

"Why the fuck did she go into the forest?" Neil's face scrunched in confusion.

It didn't last long though as she reappeared with David, who was covered in leaves and twigs.

"I am very disappointed in you campers. I was so worried! I'm just glad that Rusty found you guys and brought you back."

Max looked at David. "Okay, how did you know we named the wolf Rusty?"

David sweated a little, "G-Gwen told me! That's not the point. You campers have to stay with me at all times today and tomorrow. Now come on! We're going to the lake. Today is swimming camp!"

Max shrugged and accepted the answer. David smiled and ushered everyone to the lake. Max walked beside David and, when Gwen went to scold Nurf for dunking Space Kid, turned his attention back to David.

"How come you two have never mentioned Rusty before?" David looked down at Max in surprise.

"We figured some campers would think Rusty is cool and seek him out on their own, which is dangerous. This forest has a lot of wild animals and offset terrains like loose trees, cliffs, and ravines. Other campers could've found him to be scary. He is a really large wolf even though he is friendly. It just seemed like a good idea to leave him be."

Max gave David a disinterested look.

"Whatever. I doubt we'll ever see him again anyway."

David smiled. "Alright then! Let's get swimming!"

David lifted his shirt off and made his way into the water. Max was frozen in shock on the lakeshore as David started to coach the campers on some water game he was gonna teach them. The only thing racing through his mind was how David had the same fucking cut on his neck that Rusty had.


	2. The Discovery Part 2

Summary: The trio consults Nerris on proving if David might actually be a werewolf.

* * *

"I'm not shitting you! You didn't notice the cut?" Max whisper-yelled at Neil and Nikki.

The trio was huddled together in the boys' tent after curfew.

"What Max, do you think he's a werewolf or something? Supernatural creatures don't exist. I'm surprised you of all people would believe that." Neil scoffed.

Max gritted his teeth.

"That's the thing, I don't. Monsters and shit don't exist but I can't figure out why David and Rusty would have the same fucking cut in the same fucking place."

"Well, maybe werewolves are real? I mean, Harrison can do magic." Nikki pitched in.

Neil glared at her.

"Magic isn't real and you know it. It's a trick."

She shrugged. "I'm just saying, we've dealt with weirder stuff already. I think it would be awesome if David was a werewolf. He could give us rides through the forest or just be a fluffy friend. Do you think he's actually scary if he gets mad as a wolf? Or if he has sharp teeth and growls when he gets really angry?"

Max smacked his face with his hand.

"You know what? Sure, why not. Let's say he is a fucking werewolf okay? How do you find out for sure?"

Nikki grinned and made her way out of the tent. Neil and Max looked at each other in confusion before turning back to the opening when they heard struggling.

"Oww! Nikki, let go of my cape! You're going to make me lose HP if you keep pulling on it like that."

Nerris was thrust into the tent and Nikki followed.

"You're kidding…" Neil huffed.

"Now what's this I hear about a werewolf? I can make you a charm that can repel werewolves."

Max walked up to Nerris and put an arm on her shoulder.

"Listen Nerris, this is going to sound weird, but Nikki thinks David might be a werewolf."

Nerris let out a squeal. "That would be amazing! We'd have a supernatural creature in our party! That would give us such a huge advantage over other night creatures like ghosts and witches!"

Nikki shoved Max out of the way.

"We met a wolf yesterday that we named Rusty and he is bigger than Max! It had a cut on its neck that is a copy of one on David's neck! We want to know how to tell if David is a werewolf?"

Nerris huddled the others close.

"There are several ways to see if someone is a werewolf or not. The three easiest ways are to touch the person with wolfsbane, touch them with silver, or to see them transform."

Nikki frowned. "But David washes the silverware and sets up meals all the time. He's never been affected by it before"

Max rolled his eyes. "Nikki, it's cheap-ass silverware that Campbell bought. The asshole probably bought stainless steel shit. That wouldn't affect David in the slightest."

Neil dug a book out from his desk. "I have this book that David gave me about local plants and their properties. It's part of Science Camp."

He flipped to the Table of Contents and then to a different page.

"It says here that wolfsbane is a tall flowering plant that is best recognized for its sagging bell-like flowers. The flowers grow in clusters on tall stems and can be in many colors including yellow, purple, and blue. It is toxic to humans and should not come into contact with bare skin."

Max grabbed his hair.

"Goddamit! Now we're going to have to fucking walk through the forest to find this stupid fucking plant because I know there isn't any silver in the area and no way are we going to just catch David transforming if werewolves aren't fucking real!

Nerris laughed. "I have some wolfsbane."

Everyone just stared.

"I picked some up the last time we went hiking and have been growing a small bunch on the edge of the camp. I cast a growing charm on them and they are already flowered. I'll let you have some if you let me see if they work."

Max shrugged.

"Sure, Nerris. We'll try it out once you get the flowers. It won't be hard to break into David's cabin and since he should already be asleep, it's just a matter of placing the plant on him and seeing how he reacts."

Nerris grins and runs off to grab the flowers. Neil, Nikki, and Max walk out of the tent and head over to David's cabin. Max peers over the window sill to see David still asleep in bed.

"Okay, when Nerris gets back with the plant, I'll pick the lock, and Nikki will quickly touch him with the plant."

Neil raises his hand. "Do we even know what the plant does? How do we know if it's affecting him?"

Nerris pops out from the side of the cabin. "If he is a werewolf, it'll probably burn him if it touches him."

Max turns to Nerris. "Wait, so it's going to fucking burn him?"

Nerris nods. "In general, wolfsbane is a dangerous plant. It's poisonous to humans so you have to wear gloves like I am. It can kill if ingested and if touched, can cause mild to severe poisoning. I figure if we barely touch him he should be fine. We'll need to wake him up though so he can wash it off, it shouldn't do more than maybe make him slightly nauseous or dizzy. If he's a werewolf though, it will leave a light burn mark on his skin as well."

Nikki and Neil looked uncomfortable.

"I don't know about this Max. I was okay with it before but now? I don't think I want to accidentally poison if I get too much on him. And if it burns, he might get really hurt."

Neil nodded.

"I agree with Nikki. Maybe we should just call it off and leave him alone?"

Nerris holds out a single petal with her gloved hands.

"I only brought a petal. This won't be enough to poison him unless he ingests it somehow. I can touch him with it though since I know how to handle it."

Max frowned but tried to play off his worry.

"Alright fine. I don't care if the dumbass gets hurt from this and hey, if he gets sick, maybe I'll be able to use it as a distraction to get away from this shitty camp."

Max walked up to the door and picked the lock. He held it open for Nikki, Neil, and Nerris to walk through. Nerris walked up to David with the petal. He was asleep with one arm out from the blanket, hugging a piece of wood. She looked at Max and waited for him to signal he was ready. Just as she started to bring to petal up to David's arm, his face scrunched up. Nerris quickly backed away. David let out a sneeze and woke up in fright.

"Wolfsbane!" He shouted and backed into the corner between his headboard and his window.

The others just stared at him.

"I'd say that proves it," Nerris stated.

She carried the petal back to the garden and left the trio standing there. David relaxed when she left the cabin and turned his confused gaze to the remaining campers.

"What are you guys doing with wolfsbane and what does she mean by 'that proves it?'"

Max broke out of his shock.

"She means, that we proved you're a fucking werewolf."

David bit the corner of his lip in fear and nervously laughed.

"What are you talking about? Werewolves don't exist."

Max pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Don't fucking deny it. I noticed that you had the same cut as Rusty and there's no way you could've known that we had wolfsbane with us while you were asleep unless you could smell it with some fucking werewolf enhanced nose."

David stuttered and put his hands out in a 'hold on' motion.

"Yeah, can you transform back into Rusty? I want to pet a dog right now and you make a very fluffy wolf."

David rubbed his face with his hands and sighed.

"You know what? Fine! You're right. I am a werewolf."

Nerris walked back in and threw her gloves in the trash. David sneezed.

"Nerris make sure you wash your hands really well, alright? I really need to have Quartermaster get rid of your patch of wolfsbane. One of the campers could fall into it."

Nerris washed her hands and came back.

"Could you transform? I want to see what your wolf form looks like."

"Yeah, Rusty. I wanna see this." Max chimed in.

He made no attempt to hide the excitement from his expression. David saw the rare smile on Max's face and sighed in resignation.

"Okay, but please don't tell you anyone else okay? I don't want to get hunted down."

They nodded. David closed his eyes and the kids watched in awe as red fur started to appear all over his body. In seconds, there was a large red wolf sitting on the bed. Nikki grinned and jumped onto the bed. David laid down, tail wagging, as Nikki started scratching his ears.

"Who's a good boy? Who's a good werewolfie?!"

Max walked up to David and scratched his chin.

"I have to say, David, this is probably the coolest thing I've ever seen. You're not so lame after all."

David barked and licked his face. Max glared at David but backed up when he jumped off the bed.

"What's up, David?" Nerris asked.

"No Nerris! Wolf David's name is Rusty! You gotta call him Rusty!" Nikki whined.

Rusty gave then a stern look and gestured with his head outside. The kids groaned and didn't leave until Rusty pushed them towards their tents.

"Alright, fine. We'll go to bed."

Max turned and walked out of the cabin. He couldn't wait to see if he could use this to mess with David even more.


	3. The Dog Whistle

Summary: Now that Max knows David's a werewolf, he finds more ways to mess with David.

* * *

Max was bored. He had been messing with David lately by focusing on his wolf instincts but had run out of ideas. And by wolf, he meant dog. Max had thrown several sticks and balls to see if he could get David to play fetch. The first couple times, David had fallen for it. He had taken off after a ball and came back holding it in his hands. He had blushed in embarrassment but brushed it off as trying to retrieve it for Max. The same had happened with the stick, except that time he claimed it was because it was a good size stick for a campfire starting demonstration. While learning how to start a fire using a stick and some leaves was cool, Max didn't get the reaction he wanted.

He had also roped Nikki into chasing a bunch of squirrels into camp. Now that was funny. The other campers didn't notice anything weird as they were running from the squirrels but Max had laughed his ass off at David baring his teeth and chasing squirrels around camp. Gwen had angrily chased away any remaining squirrels with a broom and gave him an 'I'm watching you look.' That was when he learned that Gwen and the Quartermaster were aware of his secret as well.

Max huffed and propped his head on his hand. He couldn't think of any other dog pranks without fully revealing David's secret to the other campers.

"Hey, Max! What crazy adventure are we gonna do today?" Nikki plopped down on the seat next to him and dug into her mashed potatoes.

"I'm trying to think of something else I can do to mess with David."

David was going over the plans for the day's activities with the other campers. Apparently, it was Preston's day for camp.

"Maybe you'll think of something while we're doing the play?" Nikki went back to eating.

Max sighed and watched Preston announce his stupid play idea and how he wanted it done. He really wasn't paying attention until Preston let out a shrill whistle.

"Alright, everyone! Once you're done with breakfast, meet me at the stage!"

Max's eyes lit up.

"That's it! Whistling!" Max rubbed his hands together.

"If I can get my hands on a dog whistle, I can annoy the fuck out of David. This'll be awesome!"

Max looked around the Mess Hall. Harrison and Nerris were arguing about some stupid magic thing. He walked up to Harrison and tapped his shoulder.

"Hey, Harrison. I need a dog whistle. Can you make one magically appear or some shit?"

Harrison frowned.

"I can try. Let me see." He dug a hand into his hat.

"Dog Whistle." He pulled out a bag of dog treats and threw it to Max.

"Dog Whistle." A chew toy in the shape of a log was thrown into his hands next.

"Dog Whistle." A laser pointer followed after.

"Dog Whistle." Finally, Harrison pulled out a dog whistle.

"Here you go, Max. Do you want me to take the rest back?"

Max shook his head.

"Naw. I can probably use this to torture David in some way. Thanks for the shit."

Max went and placed the other items in his tent and then made his way over to the play stage.

David was already there working with Preston and Dolph on making props for the play.

"…and we also need some rocks and a cave setting for when Macduff meets the witches."

David nodded along. Max crept past David and hid behind the curtains. He peered out and held the whistle to his mouth.

 _Fweeeeeee_

David jumped and covered his ears with his hands. His face contorted in pain. Preston and Dolph turned to look at David.

"Are you okay?" Dolph questioned.

Preston grinned at him.

"David! I didn't know you could act! The pain on your face is so EXPRESSIVE! Astounding!"

Max was biting his knuckle to hide his laughter.

"David, I would like to ask you. PLEASE! You have to be my Macduff!" Preston thrust his playbook into David's hands.

"Ah, you mean it?" David grinned widely and pressed a hand to his cheek.

Preston grabbed the hand still holding the playbook.

"Come! We must… REHEARSE!"

As Preston led David away Max retreated behind the curtain.

"This is perfect! All I have to do now is wait for David to perform and then during his scenes, I'll blow the whistle. He can't expose me either unless he wants to expose his own secret. It's brilliant! Ah-ha-ha-ha!" Max laughed with his hands held out like a villain. He stopped and stared at his hands in surprise.

"Damn. Preston's constant fucking acting is really getting to me."

* * *

Max spent the rest of the day waiting for the play to occur. Everyone gathered around the stage and sat on the benches. Max picked a corner at the very back so he wouldn't get caught by the other campers. Preston emerged from the curtains, dressed as usual and cleared his throat.

"Welcome, Ladies and Gentlemen. I hope your all EXCITED to see Macbeth 2: The Return of Macbeth written and directed by me."

Dolph and Space Kid were the only ones who clapped. Gwen was asleep, Quartermaster was cleaning his hook, and Neil was playing with a graphing calculator next to Max.

"Hey, Neil. I think you're going to wanna watch this." Max nudged him with his elbow.

"What Max? How are you going to mess with David from here?" Neil set the calculator down on the bench beside him.

The curtains opened and revealed Nikki, Nerris, and Ered dressed in blankets to look like robes.

"We are the witches who prophesized Macbeth's downfall so long ago." They recited together.

"I feel the unrest in the air, sisters. There is an aura of foreboding that harkens the call of the drums." Nerris waved her arms around.

"Same! It will bring lots of death and stuff!" Nikki threw something into a wooden cutout of a pot.

"It's like, so uncool." Ered rolled her eyes.

"The land speaks to me! It tells me that the harbinger of torment will return and the brave Macduff must kill him or the world will be plunged into terror!" Nerris holds her arms out and Nurf flicks the lights on and off.

The curtains close. It reopens with David wearing a red flannel jacket.

"Oh. I, Macduff, am having such a fantastic day today!" David smiled and propped his hands on his hips.

Max slowly brought the whistle up to his mouth again. Neil raised an eyebrow at him.

 _Fweeeeeeee_

"I hope noth- eeee!"

David's face pinched in pain again and he curled in on himself. Preston started biting his nails in the background. Everyone else stared at him in confusion. When the whistling stopped, David rubbed his face with his hands.

"Owie! That really hurt!" He looked up and noticed everyone's looks. He started sweating.

"O-Oh. What a strange feeling that was. I hope that wasn't an omen that will foretell some horrible event."

He wrung his hands and chuckled nervously. Preston looked at David in awe.

"That was PERFECT improvisation!"

Max smacked his face with his hand. Neil snatched the whistle out of his hands.

"Seriously, Max?" He whispered.

Max snatched the whistle back from Neil.

"What? It's fucking hilarious! See?"

Max blows it again. He hears a loud whine come from the stage and they turn to see David covering his ears. The three witches on stage are staring at him but David has his gaze turned to Max.

"See Max? He knows it's you!"

Max held his stomach as he laughed. David glared at Max from the stage.

"When I catch Macbeth, I'm gonna make him realize how rude he's being."

The curtain went down. Preston walked out from the side.

"INTERMISSION!"

Max quickly hid the whistle under the bench. David walked over from the side.

"Max, can I talk to you for a second?" Max rolled his eyes and followed David off to the side.

"What is it, David?"

David pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Give me the dog whistle, Max."

Max raised an eyebrow at him.

"What the fuck are you talking about David?"

David sighed. "I know you have the dog whistle, Max. Now hand it over."

Max sneered at made a show of having empty pockets.

"I'm not carrying anything, so I don't possibly know how I could have a dog whistle, David. Man, that's pretty rude of you to assume that it was me. You know what they say about people who assume shit, right Camp Man?"

David huffed and sniffed the air. He made his way back to Max's seat. He sniffed again and turned up the whistle from where Max had hidden it.

"Damn. Fuck your advanced sense of smell." Max glared at David.

David got up and turned to Max.

"I'm confiscating this and I hope you realize that this is not okay. I do not like hearing such a shrill sound. It hurts my ears."

David tucked the whistle away and returned to the play. The rest of the play passed with no further interruptions. It was surprisingly better than Romeo and Juliet 2. While the whistle would be sorely missed, Max was comforted by the fact that he still had the laser pointer, chew toy, and dog treats.


	4. Chapter David Gets Hurt at the End

Summary: David bonds a little with Max after the events of the bonfire in the Season 1 finale. He plans a fun hike for everyone but David must do his best to protect everyone when a bear catches them on their way back to camp.

Notes: I want to let you all know that the next chapter will be the encounter with Daniel. Thought I'd let that anticipation stew with you guys.

* * *

David couldn't sleep. He was too excited about the hiking trip he had planned for everyone the next morning that he sat at his desk looking over the route again. He remembered that a couple miles off to the side of the lake, there was a waterfall from a river that formed a large pool. It was going to be especially hot the next day according to the Farmer's Almanac that David had playing quietly in the background. He grabbed a yellow notepad and wrote a list of supplies that he needed for the trip tomorrow.

 _Alright. I gave everyone their swimsuits already and I will pack the lunches and snacks for everybody tomorrow morning._

David looked at the little clock on his bedside. It read 1:30 am.

 _Okay, I will make lunches and snacks in a couple hours then. I want to leave before it gets hot but Max and Gwen will kill me if I wake them up earlier than 7. I know! I'll get them up at 6:30 and have coffee ready when I wake them!_

David made his way over to a row of bags beside the door of his room. Each bag had a name for each camper and had their supplies laid out in front of each bag. He smiled as he caught sight of the broken half of the sparrow totem before continuing to check off items on the notepad.

 _That should be everything! I can always just lay in bed and stare at the ceiling for four and a half hours. I really should try to get to sleep though._

David paced his room for a moment before he walked to the kitchen, made a thermos of hot chocolate, and walked down to the lake.

 _I haven't sat outside by the lake at night in a long time. The lake in the moonlight is beautiful._

He walked over to the lake and was surprised to see someone there skipping rocks.

"Max?"

Max startled and dropped the rock he was holding.

"I'm surprised to see you awake right now."

Max glared at him.

"I could say the same thing, Camp Man."

David took the thermos and poured out a cup of hot chocolate.

"Would you like some? It's a little chilly tonight."

Max cast a suspicious look at David but took the drink anyway.

"You're not here to howl at the fucking moon, are you?"

David raised his brows in surprise.

"Just because I have some wolf tendencies doesn't mean I have all of them."

Max scoffed and took a sip of the drink. He made a noise of contentment.

"I'm just saying. When Nikki talked to you the day Rusty stopped us from escaping, you referred to us as 'pups' and the camp as 'pack'. I'd say that means you have more than just some wolf tendencies."

David laughed.

"I did that on purpose. I figured Nikki would find it weird if I talked like a human because when I talk to other wolves that's how they talk."

Max looked surprised.

"You can talk to other wolves?"

David took Max's cup, filled it, and handed it back.

"When I am in wolf form, I can talk to any animal in the canine family. Foxes and wolves are the animals I talk to the most. They let me know when dangerous animals are in the area and usually I can chase them off or I get the Quartermaster's help. It helps protect the camp."

Max smiled.

"Never tell Nikki that. Can you imagine the chaos she'd cause if she knew that talking to foxes and wolves could help her find a bear or something? We're just lucky she hasn't thought of it yet."

David let out loud laughs and clutched his stomach.

"She's already tried that, Max. I warned them not to tell her if she asked. She's done it like ten times already."

Max started laughing as well.

"Damn, David. Can't believe you fucking called it!"

The two laughed together for a bit before settling down into a relative quiet.

 _I'm so glad that we've come to a basic understanding. Ever since the bonfire, he's been nicer to me._

David stretched out. He rubbed Max's hair, smiling when he got his arm shoved away with an angry shout, and handed over the thermos. Max took it in confusion.

"I'm going to bed. We've got a couple hours until the hike so make sure you go to bed soon too, alright?"

Max rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. I'll go to sleep whenever I fucking want." He tried to hide a yawn by turning back to the lake.

David smiled and walked back to his cabin.

 _Today is already off to a great start._

* * *

David's alarm went off at 5 am on the dot. He sprang from his bed and grabbed all the bags he had assembled earlier. He carried everything to the mess hall and set them down in the kitchen.

"Now where is the list of everyone's favorite sandwiches?"

He looked over to the counter and found the yellow note paper in his handwriting that detailed the campers' and staff's favorite sandwiches. David got right to work.

By the time he had packed the sandwiches, trail mix, juice boxes, and water in everyone's bags it was 6:30 am. David started the coffee. He hummed a song to himself as he started on making pancake batter.

 _…it's good firewood and smells so fine. That is why I love pine! The next is best for carving wood. It's called Tilia Americana. It's cheap and easy to procure, and its instruments just sound so puuurrre!_

David stopped humming as the coffee machine beeped.

"Perfect! Time to wake the campers!" David filled one mug for Gwen and the other for Max. He set Max's down on a table by the door and walked up to Gwen's cabin.

"Gweeeen! Time to get up! I made coffee!" He knocked on her door.

He could hear rustling.

"Come on! We're going hiking today! I have your coffee right here and I already started breakfast so if you want to sit down in the mess hall and wake up that's perfectly fine. In fact, I would encourage it! You'll wake up better if you're not in your bed and have better access to coffee when you finish your first cup."

The door slammed open.

"Shut the fuck up David. It's too fucking early for you to ramble. Give me the fucking coffee and you better make me some extra bacon before we leave."

David gave it to her and guided her to a bench in the mess hall. He grabbed Max's cup and made his way to his tent. He peeked inside and smiled when he saw Max asleep with the empty thermos by his bedside. He swapped the thermos with the coffee mug and shook Max's shoulder.

"Hey, Max. Time to get up! I brought you your coffee so don't knock it over okay? If you finish it before you get breakfast I can fill it up, but you're not allowed more than two cups."

Max groaned and smacked David's hand away.

"Fuck you, asshole. Go away."

David shook Neil's shoulder.

"Gotta get up, kiddo. We leave at 7. Neil, can you make sure he gets up?"

Neil sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Sure, fine. He's already got coffee? I'm not going anywhere near him otherwise."

David gestured to the mug.

"Yep! I'm gonna go wake the rest of the camp."

David walked to the flagpole and pulled out his guitar.

"Come on campers, it's a beautiful day for a hike so it's time to wake up!"

He started strumming Walking on Sunshine on his guitar. He could hear groans from the campers as the got up and gathered at the flagpole.

Max shoved his way forward.

"Seriously? You're playing that? God, you have no fucking taste."

David chuckled and put his guitar away.

"Come on campers! I started breakfast already. I'll give you your bags after."

They followed him to the mess hall. Gwen was more awake now. She looked up from her empty cup as David walked in. He grabbed it from her as he walked past. The kids were fed, Gwen and Max had the coffee, and everyone had their bags and were ready for the hike.

"Let's get hiking! Today's gonna be a great day!

* * *

It took the group a couple hours to head out to the swimming hole and waterfall. David led the front and Gwen took the rear. It was a formation that was silently agreed upon so that David could use his smell and hearing to look for danger. There was absolutely no trouble getting there and David relaxed when the kids cheered at the sight. Everyone was soon playing in the swimming hole. Nikki and Ered convinced several other campers to climb up the waterfall and then jump down. Even David did it. Afterward, they all sat and enjoyed their lunch together. Once everyone was dry, they pulled their clothes back over their bathing suits and started to make their way back to camp.

When they were about thirty minutes away, David froze.

 _That smells like a bear. And it's fresh. It must've just passed through here._

Space Kid bumped into David.

"Uh, why'd you stop walking, David? Is something wrong?"

David gave him a worried smile.

"Everything is fine. A bear passed through here recently so I think we should go this way. Just to make sure we avoid crossing paths."

He gently pushed Space Kid in the direction he indicated and waited for everyone to pass him.

"How recent are we talking?" Gwen asked as she passed. David took up the rear.

"I'd say several minutes. I'm a bit worried. We still have snacks in some of our bags. I'm just hoping we are far enough away that it can't smell it. Can you take the front?"

Gwen nodded. They didn't get much further when David heard rustling. He turned behind him and was assaulted by the strong scent of bear.

"Oh no."

Max and friends stopped and turned to David.

"What's wrong, David?" Neil started wringing his hands.

David turned to the kids.

"Back up slowly. Make no sudden moves and try to talk quietly. The bear from earlier is following us."

Gwen noticed that David and the others had fallen behind. She stopped and shushed the kids. David backed up while pushing the trio behind him. A hulking shape appeared in the trees in front of him. Gwen quickly gathered the other kids behind her as well. The bear appeared from the trees. It growled and stalked closer. Everyone kept backing up slowly. David never took his eyes off it.

"Gwen. Grab Nikki."

Her shout of complaint let David know that Gwen did as told.

"Now. I want you to slowly back away, and once you can no longer see the bear, I want you to run to the camp and lock yourself in the mess hall."

"What about you?" He could hear the fear in her voice.

"I'm going to lead it away."

"What?!" "No!"

David glared at the bear. He turned his head slightly to the campers. Nikki was trying to get out of Gwen's hold. Max looked pissed off and the rest of the group looked terrified.

"It's going to fucking kill you!" Max growled.

David turned and faced the bear again.

"Whatever happens, I want you all to know that I love you all and your safety and happiness is the most important thing to me. Promise me you'll get to safety."

"But-"

"Promise me!" David raised his voice.

He heard Max gasp in surprise.

"…Fine."

David smiled. "Good."

The bear roared and David transformed. He heard the gasps from the campers as they saw him morph into a large red wolf. He growled as he stepped forward. He leaped to the side and nipped the bear on its left leg. The bear growled in pain and swiped at him. David dodged and noted that while the campers were backing up, they were still too close. He darted forward again and this time, bit down hard on the bear's neck. The bear screeched in pain swiped at him again. The paw landed on him with great force and David yelped in pain as he crashed to the ground. He heard someone call his name but quickly got up and shook himself. His tactic had worked. The bear no longer cared about the food the campers had. It was enraged and when David backed up, the bear lumbered after him.

 _That's right. Focus on me._

David turned and ran back up the trail. He could hear the crashing of the bear as it chased after him. He led it through several twists and turns in the forest. The bear had a hard time keeping up and tripped over several logs and roots on the ground. He was almost to the ravine when he felt something close around his hindleg. He yelped as he was pulled upwards into the trees.

 _Shit!_

David twisted and turned in the rope's hold. He had been caught in a hunter's trap. He could hear the bear getting closer.

 _Come on! Stupid claws! Cut the rope!_

David swung his body in the rope in an attempt to get his front paw close enough to cut the rope. He snagged it twice before he was able to cut himself free. He landed roughly on his back.

 _Owie! That hurt!_

David slowly pushed himself back up on his legs but before he could run again, he was swiped to the side by the bear. The claws from the bear cut through his thick fur and drew blood. He slammed into a tree with a yelp. David staggered back to his feet and dodged as the bear tried to bite him. He continued running towards the ravine.

 _If I can lead the bear to the edge, I can push it off. It'll survive but it won't come back to this area again._

David barked in joy when the ravine came into his line of sight. His stomach and side were aching. He turned and backed up when he noticed that the bear was a lot closer than he thought. His quickly pulled back his hind leg when he felt his paw slip on the edge. He was cornered. David turned back to the bear in fright. He had to bide his time. The bear stalked right up to him and raised itself on its hind legs.

 _Now!_

He darted under the bear's belly as it slammed its paws into the ground. The ground immediately started cracking at the force. It broke away and David watched as the bear fell down the ravine. He huffed and turned back to the path. He had no idea how long he had been running, but he could relax knowing that the campers were safe.

* * *

The longer he walked, the more exhausted he felt. His stomach burned at the strain of walking but David pushed himself to continue going. He had no way to heal himself out here and he was sure that everyone was worried about him.

"Yelp!"

David tripped on a tree root. The pain in his stomach increased tenfold from the sticks and dirt pressing into it. He couldn't hold back a whine as he rolled onto his side and raised his head to look at it. His stomach fur was drenched in blood. He could see two deep scratches from his position and laid his head back on the forest ground.

 _That explains why I'm so tired. I'm losing too much blood._

He tried to push himself up to his feet but couldn't even manage to take another step before he collapsed again.

 _Well, I guess this is it. I don't know how far I am from camp and even then, there's no way I can get keep walking._

He huffed.

 _At least the campers are safe. I'm glad I could protect them._

He closed his eyes and sighed in relief. He was close to falling asleep when he heard a faint noise. He pricked his ears.

 _That sounds like… Max?_

"…AVID! WHERE ARE YOU, YOU SACK OF SHIT?"

David opened his eyes slightly. The forest was blurry but he could swear he heard Max just now.

 _No, he should be back at camp with the others. I'm imagining things._

David's ears pricked again.

"HEY, YOU FUCKING FURBALL! YOU BETTER ANSWER ME OR I'LL GET HARRISON TO CONJURE ME ANOTHER DOG WHISTLE."

 _He really is here. He came after me!_

It hurt to expand his lungs but David took a deep breath and howled.

"AWOOOOOOOO"

He dropped his head to the ground.

"THANK GOD! I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU FOR AGES!"

David could now hear faint rustling. He howled again.

"GODDAMIT! AM I GOING TO HAVE TO FUCKING COME TO YOU?"

David closed his eyes in relief as the rustling got louder.

"Shit! David, you motherfucker!"

David felt hands brush his side. He opened his eyes to see Max looking terrified. His tail wagged in greeting.

"Damn it. I knew you were going to get yourself killed. I had to sneak away from Gwen to come after you."

David heard cloth rustle and plastic crumple. He yelped when he felt water being poured onto his wound.

"That's what you get for getting hurt. I can't wrap it if it's covered in shit. Now stand up. I can't wrap this around you if you're lying on your side."

David opened his eyes again and forced himself to sloppy sit. Max frowned at David's struggle but wrapped his blue hoodie around his stomach and tied it tight.

"Can you walk at all?"

He shakily rose to his feet. Max let David lean against him as they slowly made their way back to camp. They didn't make it far when David collapsed again.

"Fuck, David!"

David watched Max look around and run towards something he couldn't see.

"Wake the fuck up!"

 _When did I close my eyes?_

Max was in his face.

"I need you to get on this"

David noticed a large sheet of bark. It was turned so that it almost looked like a sled. He dragged himself onto it and watched as Max grabbed a small thing of rope from his bag. He snorted in amusement when Max tied a perfect knot and slung the rope over his shoulder.

"Fuck you, Furball. I know you just praised me for tying a knot."

David wagged his tail at the remark. He tried his best to stay alert as Max dragged him back to camp but he was just too tired to do so.

 _Gotta stay awake. Gotta watch out for danger. Gotta… protect Max. Gotta… stay… awake…_

* * *

He felt warm. It was really nice. David shifted as he slowly woke from his slumber. He could feel something draped over him and snuggled in further. As he was falling asleep, he heard a noise. His ears pricked.

"…he's awake yet?"

David shifted and stretched his paws out. He yelped when he stretched too far and strained his wound.

"David!" "Rusty!"

He looked up to see Gwen and Nikki run into the room. David gave a wolfish smile and wagged his tail from under the blanket. He looked around and realized that he was in his cabin back at camp. Max was asleep at the end of the bed. He cocked his head in confusion.

"Aww! You look like one of those funny dog videos!" Nikki laughed.

She walked up and scratched his ears. Gwen gestured to Max.

"The Lil' shit snuck away from me as we made our way back to camp and went after you. Good thing too, because you were badly injured. I was shocked when he came into camp dragging you on a bark sled and shouting at me to grab the first aid kit. He wouldn't leave your side either. It was like the bonfire all over again."

 _Aww! What a good kid._

"Are you going to turn back into David?" Nikki inquired.

David barked at her.

"He says, 'The change will pull on the wound and probably make it open up again. I'll stay like this for now and change once it's healed.' Alright! I'm gonna go tell the others that you're better now!"

Nikki ran out of the room. Gwen turned to leave.

"I've gotta go back to watching the kids. They've all promised to keep your secret so don't worry about it getting out. I'm glad you're okay." She walked out of the room.

David turned back to Max. He had taken David's pillow and was dressed in his hoodie again. David sat up carefully and nosed Max. Max raised a hand and shoved David's face away.

"Mmph sleepin'"

David did it again.

"God, that's fucking cold! Fine! I'm awake. What is it, goddamit?" He looked up at David.

His face shifted into surprise.

"…Don't read into this! I just wanted to yell at you for getting blood on my hoodie."

David's tail wagged. He stood up on the bed and jumped to the floor. He barely heard Max's call of "Wait!" when he collapsed as he pulled his stomach with the jump.

"You moron. I can't believe you just did that." David staggered to his feet as Max checked his bandages.

"You're lucky you didn't rip it open, Furball."

He opened the door for David and they walked out onto the campgrounds.

"Hey! David's feeling better!"

The campers rushed him.

"You saved us!" "That was amazing!" "That was super cool."

David was so glad to see that they were safe. Max disappeared into his tent and reappeared holding what looked like a pen in his hand. He tilted his head in confusion until Max pressed a button on it. A little red light appeared on the ground. David stared at it for a moment. He looked up at Max and back down to the dot. He lifted a paw and tried to place it on the dot. It moved. He tried again. Everyone devolved into laughter as David got distracted chasing the laser pointer.

 _This is great! I'm glad everything worked out and everyone's getting along now!_

David could relax knowing that today was still a great day.


	5. Muzzling the Dog

Summary: David has his suspicions about the new counselor they just hired but he decides to give him the benefit of the doubt. After all, he will be keeping a sharp eye on him. Daniel seems friendly enough, so why are his instincts howling danger?

Notes: I didn't realize just how hard it is to write a cultist. I hope it's okay!

* * *

"Good morning, David!"

"Good morning, Gwen!"

David jumped out of bed and saluted her with the Camp Campbell salute. He knocked his blankets, sleeping cap, and the wooden log squeaky toy he was sleeping with onto the ground.

"Wait, this feels backward." He pointed at her then to himself.

Gwen strode up to him with a wide grin on her face.

"Yep! But today's the day!"

David brought his hands up to his cheeks, eyes gleaming and smiling widely.

"You finally realized your love of Camp Campbell and everything it stands for?" Excitement oozed from his voice.

 _And wait for it…_

"Hell no!" She threw a newspaper in his face.

David yelped as he fell backward.

 _That's pretty much what I expected._

He picked up the newspaper and read it.

"Help wanted?"

"That's right. Found a stash of cash Campbell hid in the Quartermaster's store behind a box of grenades."

Although Gwen looked proud of herself, David felt a twinge of worry.

"I don't know, Gwen. Are you sure we need more help?" As he finished his sentence a grenade flew through his window, scattering broken glass on his bed and the wooden floor.

"Sorry! Foul ball!" Nikki hollered from outside.

David whined as Gwen grabbed him by the bandanna.

"Yes." She growled.

 **KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

They both turned to the door of the cabin.

"Hello? I'm here for the job listing?"

Gwen dropped David to the floor.

"Oh my God!" She threw the door open.

"Yes! This is-"

"Good morning! Smell that fresh mountain air. Gosh, now that's the kind of nature you don't just find in any ol' neck of the woods."

David pushed himself back to his feet.

 _Why'd she stop talking? Wasn't she excited a second ago?_

"Oh, dear God no."

That made David a little worried. He peered out of the door from behind Gwen.

"Hello?"

It was a blonde man dressed all in white. It was more of a background thought as David stiffened in fear after meeting his gaze. His instincts were screaming at him to run.

"Oh! Well hello there, friend. Where are my manners? My name is Daniel, your camp counselor applicant. I hope I'm not too late to submit my resume."

 _Why does he scare me so much?_

"Oh, u-uh. You're actually the first one." David plastered a fake smile on his face.

If Gwen noticed he was acting different, she didn't say anything. Daniel propped his arms on his hips.

"Ha ha! Are you pulling my leg?"

David stopped himself from backing up when Daniel pointed his finger at him.

"No, sir. My name is David and this is my co-counselor Gwen."

Daniel shook David's hand. David barely hid a flinch at the odd, slightly bitter smell that clung to Daniel. He couldn't place it but he knew he smelled it before.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, David and Gwen!"

 _Calm down, David! He's so friendly. Stop judging him without cause._

David forced himself to relax.

"The pleasure's all mine, Daniel. So, what sort of experience do you have?"

Daniel frowned.

"Well, sadly, my old camp was recently shut down and ever since I have been searching night and day for a new group of eager young kiddos I can help to educate and reach their full potential."

 _See? He wants to help the kids! What a nice guy! My gut feeling hasn't gone away in the slightest though…_

David propped his hands on his hips.

"That sounds wonderful, Daniel! However, I do want to be fair to any other possible applicants that may show up asking about the position. Gwen just put it out so if you want, I can have you start helping around the camp as a temporary counselor. You'll be paid for your work, of course, and then if we get no other applicants within the week or if you're the best qualified for the position, I'll hire you full-time."

Daniel's smile got wider.

"That sounds like a great idea! I can't wait to get to know everyone here at camp and hopefully I am able to prove to you how much I want to be here."

Gwen placed a hand on David's arm.

"You know, I think now's the perfect time for me to use my vacation days…"

David turned to Gwen.

"Aww, Gwen. Are you sure?" "Aww, Gwen. Are you sure?" They said in unison.

Gwen nodded. David watched Gwen walk back to her cabin and pack her things for her break. The entire time he debated asking her to stay but did his best to shake his doubts away.

 _Daniel seems like the perfect counselor. I don't know why I can't get this bad feeling to go away but even if it's just Daniel and me, I should be capable of watching him._ _I'm just overreacting. Remeber David, you're supposed to be the nice one._

David waved to Gwen as she took off in his car. Daniel was standing beside him, still carrying his things.

"Well, more fun for us. Come on, Daniel! I think you're gonna fit in here just fine!" He gestured to Daniel and they walked into the cabin.

"I think so too, David! I think so too."

* * *

David steered Daniel to an empty bed and desk. Gwen had either packed her stuff with her or packed it away somewhere for safe-keeping.

"Gwen normally sleeps here. If everything works out, I'll bring in a mattress into my cabin and we can share. For now, though, please make yourself at home!"

Daniel set his suitcase down on the bed and turned back to David.

"Are all the kids eating breakfast right now? I know it's pretty early still."

David held the door open for him and they walked to the Mess Hall.

"Actually, they already ate. They were outside playing earlier but I sent them to wait in here because they were playing with grenades earlier. I try to get them up at 7 in the morning. Their curfew is at 10 pm. Most of the kids are pretty friendly. The only one that will take some time to warm up to you is Max. He can be a bit rude but he's a good kid at heart."

They walked in and noted all the kids were still playing with the grenades.

"Alright campers! I'm gonna need those grenades back. They are very dangerous and not meant to be played with."

"Aww but David, I was so close to getting a home run! Can't you take them from us after the game is over or they explode?"

David plucked the grenade from her hand.

"Now Nikki, while grenade a circular like baseballs, they are fairly sensitive to movement and pressure. You should also note that they can explode, which can cause a lot of damage to you and to the environment around you as well as the fact that these are made of metal and have a detonator at the top. They're shaped more like ornaments. Baseballs are white, round and have stitching on them. They are a softer material that bends slightly with the force from being hit by a bat and that concludes my presentation on what is and is not a baseball. So! Any questions?"

He placed all the grenades back in the box they originate from and set it down at his feet. He looked up to see all of the campers hands up.

 _Max is willingly participating? That's great! I need to encourage this behavior._

"Yes, Max."

Max glared off to the side and pointed at Daniel.

"Who the fuck is that?"

"Why what an excellent question! Campbell campers, I'd like you all to give a warm welcome to our new co-counselor candidate, Daniel."

He gestured their attention to Daniel.

"Howdy, kiddos!"

Space kid waved at him.

"Howdy-do Daniel."

"You've got to be fucking shitting me." Max turned his suspicious glare to David.

David frowned at the cursing.

"Oh-ho! Watch the language there, little fella." Daniel wagged his finger at Max.

David wrapped an arm around Daniel's shoulder.

"Watch the language indeed!"

 _Oh, it feels nice to have someone else correcting him on his cursing as well._

"Just because Daniel here is new, doesn't mean you should treat him any different than you treat me."

"Got it! Gah!" Everyone watched Nikki as she grabbed some mud from her overall pocket and slung it at Daniel's white clothing.

Max stepped forward aggressively.

"He _is_ you, David! Save for the outfit. Seriously, freakshow, what's with the cult leader get-up?"

Daniel brushed the dirt off his clothes and smiled at Max.

"You must be Max. I've heard all about you."

David felt a shiver run down his spine at the way Daniel said that.

 _…Okay, that was a bit odd. I even heard his neck crack. Probably just cracked it to make it feel better! I'll make sure I don't leave him alone with any of the kids just in case._

"O-kay?" Max looked disturbed.

 _Let's just change the subject._

"I'm sorry about that, Daniel. Kids will be kids, right?" He nervously chuckled.

" I have some activities for today already planned if you want me to go over them with you really fast."

Daniel clapped a hand on David's shoulder.

"Don't you worry co-counselor! They're just ragging on the new guy. I would love to hear about today's activities. Maybe tonight, we can go sit down and plan tomorrow's activities together!"

David relaxed again.

"Sounds wonderful! Now let's get started!"

* * *

While the day passed on without any problems, David could not shake away the awful feeling he had in his gut about Daniel. It felt like several times to him that the other counselor had tried to be alone with some of the kids. He would start to talk about negative emotions but David would quickly appear at his side and Daniel would cease all talk about it.

 _I don't understand why he keeps trying to talk to the kids about their emotions. Normally, I'd be all for it but he's hiding something from me. I'm just glad I have advanced hearing._

Since it was night now, David and Daniel were seated in the Mess Hall. The kids had all been sent to bed already and the two were discussing plans for the next day.

"I thought it would be nice to change some of the meals. I know you probably serve them a variety of different foods, but at my old camp, we had this detoxification diet that the kids really liked. I think it would be nice for them to try to experience a healthier diet."

David looked at the meal plan that Daniel had handed over.

 _Most of the food on this plan isn't actually cooked. Nothing is store-bought or even processed except for Kool-Aid._

"I don't mind incorporating some of this but I feel like this would be unfair to spring on the campers so suddenly. They're not used to eating like this and it will be hard to get used to."

David could've sworn he saw Daniel's eye twitch.

"Okay, I understand. For tomorrow activity, I thought we could work on purifying ourselves of our negative emotions. These children are so pure and innocent. I think they could benefit from cleansing themselves from the negative-rich environment around us."

David cocked his head in confusion.

"So, like meditating and yoga?"

Daniel's eye twitched again. He bent his neck to the side.

"Yes, but I was also hoping I could talk to them about it as well. I know you still have to complete my paperwork even as a potential counselor so I would like to take them for a bit so you can have some time to get your own work done. After all, that's why I'm here right?"

David rubbed his neck with his hand.

"I actually don't have a lot of paperwork at all. I'm going to stay up tonight to get it done so don't worry about me. Thank you for the kind offer though!"

David stood up and stretched.

"So tomorrow we'll have yoga and meditation in the morning, and then arts and crafts in the afternoon. Thank you for the suggestion, Daniel! I'm sure the kids will love tomorrow. Goodnight!"

David headed back to the cabin. Once he was behind closed doors, David hugged himself and shivered.

 _All that stuff about negative emotions was really creepy. I guess that's why he stops talking about it when I get close. I don't have a good reason to fire him yet though, so I guess I'll just continue to keep an eye on him._

He sighed and sat down at his desk.

 _Now to get this paperwork out of the way._

* * *

The next day went similarly. David was surprised when Max came pounding on his door in the morning, with Nikki and Neil in tow, going on about Daniel being a cultist.

 _"I know Daniel is a bit odd, Max, but unless he's done something wrong, I can't fire him. I want you to know though that I will keep your concerns in mind. Now come on! It's time for breakfast!"_

David had paid even more attention to Daniel because of it and he could tell that Daniel had noticed that something was off. Right after dinner, he had asked to be excused for not feeling well. David had sent him off with a glass of water but otherwise had heard nothing from him for several hours.

 _Oh well. I hope he feels better soon. Let me make sure everyone is in their tents first before I go._

David visited every tent and listened carefully to make sure they were all asleep. He made his way over Daniel's cabin and knocked softly on the door.

"Daniel? Are you feeling better?"

"David."

David jumped in surprise. He turned around and saw Daniel standing behind him.

"Oh, you scared me, Daniel! I didn't expect you to be outside your cabin. Are you feeling better?"

 _How did I not hear you?_

Daniel smiled.

"Last night I built a purification sauna on the edge of the campgrounds. Since I wasn't feeling well, I went and completed it so that I could relax and enjoy the hot steam. I feel so much better now."

David grabbed Daniel's hand.

"You built a sauna? That's amazing!"  
Daniel scratched his chin in thought.

"Do you want to use it? It certainly made me feel better and now that the kids are asleep, you have some time to yourself."

David jumped up and down in excitement.

"That sounds great! It's been so long since I've been in a sauna and it sounds so relaxing."

Daniel put an arm around David's shoulder and led him away.

"What are we waiting for? Come on!"

They walked over the sauna. It was bigger than David thought it would be.

 _That door reminds me a lot of the kind used for safes. Why does it seem kinda like a prison?_

David could feel his stomach churn at the thought.

"Hey, Daniel? Why does it look so… secure?"

Daniel stopped in front of the sauna and spun the handle of the door.

"Oh, that's to hold the steam in. If it leaked out really easily, I would take more energy to heat the sauna and that's a waste of resources."

Daniel pulled the door open and instantly, David covered his ears in pain. The sound of a robotic voice talking emanated loudly from the sauna.

"Wait, Dani-ahh!"

Daniel shoved David inside the sauna. The grating of the robotic voice assaulted his sensitive ears at full blast.

"OBEY YOUR LEADER. GIVE YOURSELF TO ZEMOOG. OBEY YOUR LEADER. BECOME PURIFIED FOR HIS BLESSING. OBEY YOUR LEADER. ZEMOOG IS LIFE. OBEY-"

David slammed his body against the metal door but it didn't budge. He looked at the small window to see Daniel smiling evilly at him.

"Daniel! What are you doing? Let me out!"

Daniel laughed at him.

"Sorry, David! I normally don't purify adults but you were getting in my way. I just want to purify the children so that they can ascend to heaven where the great Lord Xemoog can protect them from the negative backlash that they are constantly bathing in here on earth. They are still pure and innocent! They can be saved!"

David tried to kick the door open.

"You really are a cultist! What are you gonna do to the kids?!"

"I'm going to sacrifice them to our savior. They will ascend and be free of all impurities and then I will move on to the next camp." Daniel pulled out his sacrificial knife and a box of rat poison.

 _He's never left the camp though! How'd he managed to sneak- That's what the odd smell was! He had the rat poison on him the whole time!_ _I knew something was off about him! He's gonna kill the campers and it'll be all my fault!_

David felt terror course through him. He didn't want to reveal his secret but he couldn't let the campers get hurt. He changed into a wolf and started ramming the door. He clawed at the door and the walls but he couldn't escape. Finally, David collapsed onto the ground in exhaustion.

"Wow! I didn't realize werewolves existed! What a wonderful gift Zemoog has given me. With a werewolf on my side, it'll be so much easier to help children ascend. Now you enjoy yourself in there! I've got an ascension to plan."

Daniel walked away from the sauna.

 _Okay David, think! You can't break out, maybe you can get someone to let you out!_

David took a deep breath and let out his loudest howl. He barked and howled for several minutes and then put his ear to the door. He couldn't hear anything but the robotic voice playing on the speakers.

 _No! I have to get out!_

"-IS SAFETY. OBEY YOUR LEADER. ZEMOOG GIVES PURPOSE. OBEY YOUR-"

 _Max! Nikki! Neil! Nerf! Harrison! Someone let me out! Please!_


	6. Breaking Free

Summary: Daniel seems to finally be in charge of activities today and he starts spouting off all this cultist bullshit. Now that Max has proof, he tries to find David so that he can fire Daniel but it looks like Daniel has gotten to him first.

Notes: Okay, I made this a LOT angstier than I meant for it to be. Sorry, not sorry. I feel like David has issues that he is hiding. The angst is based on David's breakdown in front of Max in the Season 1 finale and the friend pills he has in the original episode. I feel like he has depression from Jasper's death and is always so happy and optimistic because of that. Hopefully, it doesn't come up as too sudden in the story but when have I ever written about David caring about his own well-being in the first place? I also rewrote three tiny parts of chapter 5 to make the angst more fitting. The first is when David is woken by Gwen in the morning, the second is when Gwen leaves, and the third is when he's in the sauna. If it doesn't work, let me know and I'll rewrite these.

* * *

"Rise and shine, campers! Today is a beautiful day!"

Max rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He stretched and pressed brew on his Mrs. Coffee. Neil and Nikki got up and sleepily walked to the Mess Hall to get breakfast. Once his pot of coffee was ready, Max poured himself a mug and walked into the Mess Hall as well.

"Hey, Camp Man. What's for breakfast today?"

His eyes were closed as he took a swig of coffee.

"Good morning, Max! I'm not David, but breakfast today is fresh fruit and rice."

Max choked on it.

"What the fuck? Why are we eating that healthy shit? Tell David that I want toast and cereal."

He glared up at Daniel while holding his mug of coffee to his chest.

Daniel looked down at Max. He smiled and cracked his neck.

"Now Max. David isn't feeling well today so I insisted he rest and let me handle you kiddos today."

Max scoffed at him. He went to take another drink from his mug when Daniel snatched it out of his hands.

"Hey, freakshow! Give that back!"

Daniel carried it to the sink and dumped it.

"Max, coffee is filled with toxins. I want you all to be healthy so we will be having detoxifying meals from now on." He grabbed a tray off the counter and slid it into Max's hands.

"Now everyone! Please get your breakfast and sit down. We will be having a party today!"

Everyone cheered. Max huffed and picked at his food.

"Now settle down everyone. Before we start setting up for the party I just want to ask if anyone is interested in space?"

"Oh! I love space!" Space kid raised his hand in the air.

Daniel sidled over and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Well did you know that all negative emotions come from space?"

Space kid stuttered.

"U-Uh, no. I didn't."

Daniel nodded and walked back to the center of the Mess Hall.

"Yes, it's true. Our atmosphere is under constant bombardment from negative emotions tied to dark toxins. These toxins cling to the matter left over from the big bang, meaning that even though we are all pure of heart at birth, we're bathing in a negative-rich environment every second."

He gave the kids a pitying look. Neil scoffed.

"I'm gonna stop you right there. Are you suggesting that the massive explosion responsible for the creation of the universe is also responsible for some sort of endless radioactive evil?"

Neil snapped his apple slice in half.

"Because that's fucking bullshit."

Daniel's eye twitched as he stalked up to Neil.

"Oh, Neil. Of course not! The big bang didn't create the universe. It was just a side effect of the Millenia Wars started by Zemoog and the Galactic Confederacy."

Neil flinched as Daniel placed an arm on his shoulder.

"I understand that you are very inquisitive. Have you ever stopped and wondered if what you were taught was wrong? After all, we are all products of our environment. Most people will believe what they are told by the people they respect which can cause them to question differing facts."

He walked over to Nerf.

"I understand that you have anger management problems and can be more violent towards other people. I'm sure many people you respect like your parents or your teachers have convinced you that you're the problem. That's not true though! The world is so scary and unsafe that you can't help but feel threatened. In reality, the world is the problem."

Daniel walked passed the other tables.

"What if I told you that it didn't have to be? That all those anxieties and doubt that fester inside all of you can be washed away? That you could ascend to a higher calling?"

Nerf jumped up from his seat.

"I don't know what you're selling but I am buying it!"

The other campers looked at each other in concern.

"I can help you reach ascension. All you have to do is let me show you how." Daniel placed his hand on his chest.

Max stared at Daniel in horror. He grabbed Nikki and Neil and quietly backed out of the room as Daniel became distracted by Space Kid and Nerf asking him questions.

Once they were outside, he let go of their hands and grabbed his own hair.

"Oh, my fuck… This guy's insane!"

"We have to tell David! This should be enough for him to fire him right?" Neil shrieked.

"David should be in his cabin. Daniel said he wasn't feeling well remember?!" Nikki raced past them.

The three ran as fast as they could to David's cabin.

"David, open the fucking door! You have to fire Daniel! He's trying to convert the camp! He really is a cultist!" Max screamed as they banged on David's door.

No one responded.

"Quick! Nikki, check the window." Neil directed.

Nikki ran to the side of the cabin.

"He's not in here!"

Max was panicking.

"Damn it! Where the fuck could he be?"

Neil wrung his hands. "You don't think Daniel did something to him do you?"

Max froze. He bit his lip in worry.

 _Oh, for fuck's sake. That's why Daniel's doing this finally. David's out of the way._

"Fuck!" He looked around.

Max saw smoke rising off to the side.

"Maybe he's over there?"

The trio ran towards the smoke and gasped when they stopped in front of the sauna.

"Purification Sauna? What is that supposed to mean?" Nikki climbed up the door and looked into the window.

"I can't see anything inside. It's too steamy." She made to get down but put pressure on a rung of the door handle.

"Augh!" Nikki fell to the ground. The handle spun from her weight and the door opened. The trio gathered in front of the building as steam flowed out from inside. A silhouette appeared in the fog.

"David?" Max called out.

 _Damn it, the idiot better be okay._

The figure emerged from the sauna.

"Hiya, kids!" David grinned widely.

"D-David!? What happened t-to you?" Neil's voice shook with fear.

Max's jaw dropped in shock. David was still wearing his outfit of the bandanna, vest, and camp uniform, but it was all white and gray.

"Daniel helped show me how to be truly happy! Isn't he the best?"

David walked forward. The group quickly backed away.

"David snap out of it! Daniel fucking brainwashed you!"

David chuckled.

"Aww, Max. I'm not brainwashed, I've been enlightened. Why don't we go see Daniel together? I need to know how I can obey the Ancient One's will and he can enlighten you all as well."

They booked it.

"What do we do? David was the most capable of all of us to stop Daniel!" Neil cried.

"Maybe we can gather the other kids and stage a revolt? It worked on Gwen and David before!" Nikki looked back. David was walking in their direction.

"I hope so! Maybe he hasn't gotten to them yet and we can band together to fix David." They threw the doors of the Mess Hall open.

Dolph, Ered, and Harrison were inside. Dolph was directing Harrison on where to place the white streamers and Ered was leaning against the wall.

"Guys! Daniel's a cultist and he brainwashed David! We gotta snap him out of it!"

Max yelled. The others turned to him.

"Really? That's so uncool."

Dolph clapped his fist into his palm.

"We offered to start setting up while he took the others to a sauna. Is that how he is brainwashing people?"

Nikki nodded.

"Yeah! It magically changes your clothing to white and gray as well! We have to stop him."

They followed the group outside only to come face to face with Daniel.

"Ahhh!" They screamed.

Daniel's grin twitched.

"Hey, kiddos! What are you up to?"

Max pointed his finger at Daniel.

"You fucking maniac! What are you planning?"

Daniel cracked his neck.

"Oh, Max. Once everyone has been purified, we'll toast to ascension by drinking purified Kool-Aid and then they will sacrifice their mortal bodies and ascend."

"You're going to kill us?" Neil freaked.

Daniel tsked.

"You're going to ascend! You'll be able to join Zemoog in paradise. I want to save you from the negative toxins that are encompassing you all here on earth. It's such a wonderful feeling being purified. Isn't that right David?"

"It really is, Daniel."

"Ahh!" They jumped in fright.

David and the other campers were all standing behind them. Each of them were dressed in white and gray and sporting large grins.

 _Oh, my God. He's already brainwashed everyone? We're dead! We're fucking dead!_

"We love you, Daniel." They all said in unison.

The remaining campers backed away towards the tents. Daniel joined the others.

"I'm sure it seems scary to you right now, but once you've become purified I'm sure you'll understand that this is all for your own good. David, if you would be so kind as to take them to the Purification Sauna? I think we're just about ready to ascend."

"I'd do anything for you, Daniel."

David stepped forward and transformed. The wolf jumped forward but the kids dodged him. Max wracked his brain for ways to stop David.

 _Fuck! How do you deal with a fucking wolf? Wait a second!_

"Harrison! Can you conjure a dog whistle? Maybe that will snap him out of it."

Harrison screamed and dodged another lunge.

"I c-can try! It might t-take a while though!" He started waving his hands and tossing the wrong appearing objects to the side.

"Ered! Use your sunglasses to try to reflect the light into his eyes!" She took the sunglasses from her jacket and did her best to follow Max's directions.

"Nikki, slow him down! Neil, what's the best way to snap someone out of brainwashing?"

Nikki charged at David and Neil turned to Max.  
"I don't know! I'm a man of science! Gwen is the one with a Psychology degree. The best way I can think of, based on how the brain works, is to try to re-establish their way of thinking. Try calling out to him to make him remember his previous self or snap him out of it with some kind of shock to the synapses of his neural system."

Max growled. "That's not working so far! Harrison is still trying to get the dog whistle and Nikki is fucking biting him and he's not waking up."

Max shrieked when he felt himself get picked up by the hood of his hoodie. Neil shouted his name but was quickly restrained by Nerf. Max twisted in Daniel's hold.

"I don't think so, Max. David belongs to Zemoog now! Once you all have ascended, David and I will continue to find children and save them. Now let's get you guys purified."

 _Shit! I can't get free!_

He tried to call for Nikki but his voice died in his throat. David was holding Nikki and Dolph by the backs of their shirts. Nerris had somehow tied Harrison up and Space Kid and Preston had down the same to Ered.

 _We're going to die. We're really going to die. This can't be happening!_

Max could feel himself start to hyperventilate. The group was dragged towards the sauna and Max couldn't stop the tears from welling up. They passed a table that had red plastic cups laid out and bowls of Kool-Aid on them. Max whimpered at the boxes of rat poison thrown carelessly to the ground beside it.

"No! Let me go! I only want to die from being mauled by a wild animal or fighting something really terrifying! Not by juice!" Nikki struggled in David's grasp but it didn't faze him in the slightest.

 _This is it. We're going to be brainwashed to kill ourselves. Wait… what did Neil say? Make him remember himself?_

"David! Snap out of it! Daniel's going to kill us and use you to kill others! You may be an optimistic idiot but you've always done your best to try to make me less cynical, remember Camp Man?"

The others caught on to what Max was doing.

"Come on, David! Remember how you made me wear a helmet in order to do extreme sports? It's lame but it's because you care. You even painted flames on it and on my knee and elbow pads to try to make it look cooler."

"You're the one who bought me a paint set when you found out that the camp only had four colors of paint and a worn-out brush. You've hung up all of my art in my tent or you wrap it and store it in your cabin so that I can take it home when summer ends."

"David! You attend all of my magic shows and even if the trick doesn't work like it should, you still clap and tell me how amazed you are. You promised to come to all my shows when I am good enough to perform for crowds. You can't do that if I'm dead and you're a murderer!"

"When I first came here and found out that Cambell lied about Science Camp, you went into the woods and came back with several logs. You asked me what beakers and test tubes looked like and then carved me all the tools I needed out of fucking wood! You may not understand science but you understand us!"

"I know I bit your hand when we first came to camp but you've never held it against me. You're a badass werewolf and that's so cool! You understand my love of nature and never get mad at me or scold me for getting dirty. So snap out of it Rusty! You promised to let me meet some of the wolves and foxes in the area. I want to howl at the moon with the whole pack and that includes you, Rusty!"

David stopped walking. Daniel opened the door to the sauna.

"Alright! Time for everyone to get in the sauna!"

Ered, Harrison, and Neil were thrown into the sauna. They reappeared at the window banging and screaming to be let out. Max renewed his struggles in Daniel's hold. Tears streamed down his face as he clenched his eyes shut.

"DAVID FUCKING SNAP OUT OF IT, PLEASE!"

David dropped Nikki and Dolph. Daniel turned to him in confusion and Max managed to wriggle out of his hoodie. He dropped to the ground in his yellow camp shirt and ran behind David. Nikki and Dolph did the same. Daniel's face contorted in anger.

"David. I asked you to bring them to the sauna. Are you disobeying me?" Daniel drew the sacrificial knife from his pocket.

David was emotionlessly staring at nothing.

"Do you know what happens to those that betray Zemoog?"

David stood still. The white bandanna around his neck slowly turning back to yellow. Max and the others watched as David went from emotionless to furious in seconds. He lunged at Daniel and bit the arm that was holding the knife. Max pushed the others back as Daniel shoved David off him and they fought.

"Hurry! We have to let the others out!" They rushed to the sauna and opened it. The others jumped out gasping and uncovered their ears.

"Thank god! I thought for sure we were done for!" Neil hugged himself.

"Everyone, David needs our help!" Dolph pointed at David who was surrounded by Daniel and the brainwashed campers.

 _There's no way David will willingly hurt a kid. We need to get them out of the way._

"Nikki! I need get everyone away from David. Harrison, Ered, I need you to take the ropes and round everyone up! I'll tie a knot once you're done. That should keep everyone out of the way."

Nikki dashed forward and dragged campers away from David. Daniel turned in surprise but was quickly distracted by David again.

Ered and Harrison wrapped them up and Max tied the knot. They dragged the group away from the fight so they could stay out of David's way.

"What do we do now?" Neil asked.

Max turned back to the fight happening several feet away. He winced when he heard David yelp in pain but held himself from rushing forward.

"We can't do anything. We'll only get in the way. The only thing we can do now, is wait."

* * *

David yelped as Daniel sliced his hind leg with the knife. He bit hard on the wrist holding the knife and kicked it away when Daniel dropped it in pain. Daniel tried to kick David off of him but David managed to pin him to the ground.

 _There's no way I'm letting you escape. I don't care if you tried to kill me but you tried to kill my campers and that is INEXCUSABLE!_

David slammed his head against Daniel's. Daniel slumped over, unconscious. David stepped off of Daniel and transformed.

"Are you kids okay?" He limped over to the huddled group of kids. He couldn't see any injuries on them.

They rushed forward and hugged him.

"Aww! I missed you too!" He kneeled and hugged them.

They stayed that way for a couple seconds before he stood up. He saw how Max looked embarrassed and was glaring at the ground.

"Took you fucking long enough. You had us worried sick, asshole!"

"I'm sorry I scared you all. If it weren't for you kids though, I still would've been brainwashed."

David walked over to the Quartermaster's store and brought out a length of rope. He tied Daniel up, then returned to the kids.

"Ered, please call the police for me so that Daniel can be arrested." He handed his phone over. David looked at the rest of the campers that weren't brainwashed.

"I'm going to keep an eye on Daniel. Could the rest of you get me a bucket of water and some towels? I'm hoping that will be enough to wake the other campers. Please don't go near the sauna or the Kool-Aid. I'm gonna need that as evidence for the police."

The others quickly disbanded to do as David asked. David looked down at Daniel.

 _I can't believe I was so foolish. I should've followed my instincts when he first arrived at camp. I should've asked Gwen to stay or told her my suspicions. I'm sure this traumatized the kids and it's all my fault._

* * *

David yelped as Daniel sliced his hind leg with the knife. He bit hard on the wrist holding the knife and kicked it away when Daniel dropped it in pain. Daniel tried to kick David off of him but David managed to pin him to the ground.

 _There's no way I'm letting you escape. I don't care if you tried to kill me but you tried to kill my campers and that is INEXCUSABLE!_

David slammed his head against Daniel's. Daniel slumped over, unconscious. David stepped off of Daniel and transformed.

"Are you kids okay?" He limped over to the huddled group of kids. He couldn't see any injuries on them.

They rushed forward and hugged him.

"Aww! I missed you too!" He kneeled and hugged them.

They stayed that way for a couple seconds before he stood up. He saw how Max looked embarrassed and was glaring at the ground.

"Took you fucking long enough. You had us worried sick, asshole!"

"I'm sorry I scared you all. If it weren't for you kids though, I still would've been brainwashed."

David walked over to the Quartermaster's store and brought out a length of rope. He tied Daniel up, then returned to the kids.

"Ered, please call the police for me so that Daniel can be arrested." He handed his phone over. David looked at the rest of the campers that weren't brainwashed.

"I'm going to keep an eye on Daniel. Could the rest of you get me a bucket of water and some towels? I'm hoping that will be enough to wake the other campers. Please don't go near the sauna or the Kool-Aid. I'm gonna need that as evidence for the police."

The others quickly disbanded to do as David asked. David looked down at Daniel.

 _I can't believe I was so foolish. I should've followed my instincts when he first arrived at camp. I should've asked Gwen to stay or told her my suspicions. I'm sure this traumatized the kids and it's all my fault._

* * *

Nikki and Neil lugged the bucket of water over to David. He thanked them for their help and picked it up. He splashed it onto the brainwashed campers and sighed in relief when they cried out in indignation.

"Why are we all tied together?" Space kid looked at David.

David untied Max's knot and helped the campers stand.

"When Daniel arrived, I had my suspicions that there was something dangerous about him. I didn't act on it though because it seemed so unfounded. He was polite and his resume and previous experience were sterling. I couldn't figure out why I didn't trust him so I figured that I would just keep an eye on him and that everything would be okay. It's why I never actually hired him. I wanted to be able to terminate his position if I needed to." He turned to Max, Nikki, and Neil.

"When you three came to me with your suspicions of him being a cult leader, I should've fired him on the spot."

David rubbed his elbow with his arm. "I'm sorry that I put you all in such danger. I failed to protect you and worse became brainwashed into someone who was willing to harm you."

He hung his head in shame. David couldn't hold back a sob.

 _I can't believe I came so close to losing all of you. This whole situation was all my fault. Maybe I shouldn't be a counselor. I'm sure they hate me now for almost allowing them to be killed._

"David, stop crying you fucking dumbass." David stared at Max.

Max looked uncomfortable but pulled one hand out of his pant pocket and gestured to the others.

"Do you remember how we snapped you out of Daniel's brainwashing?"

 _You guys told me… how much I care for everyone here at camp._

"You were reminding me of how much I love all you campers."

Max smiled.

"That's right! You may be an idiot but you genuinely care about us for some fucking reason. You broke free from the brainwashing because of that, so stop whining about your stupid delusions."

David smiled and kneeled down again. He spread his arms out for a hug.

"Aww! Come here, you guys!" Everyone rushed him except for Max.

Max stood off to the side and watched the others in relief. David extended his arm and pulled him into the hug. It made him smile wider when the only form of protest Max gave him was the middle finger.

"That's sooo touching."

Everyone froze.

David stood up and pushed all the campers behind him. He could hear sirens wailing in the distance as he faced Daniel. Daniel was awake but completely immobile.

"I mean, sure you managed to stop me in the end, but you were too weak to do it on your own. Even as a werewolf! My goodness, that's pathetic."

David's glare fell.

"You didn't even trust your own instincts! Maybe you seem happy and naïve to everyone else but I can see the truth. You're broken inside."

David could feel Daniel's words chipping at him.

"You lack confidence in yourself and in what you do. That's why you struggle to get the kids to do anything, that's why you're always getting hurt, and that's why I was able to get one over on you. You told me about everything that's happened in this camp so far besides being a werewolf, remember? The mascot, the times you've been hit by a bus, the stab marks on both your palms, especially everyone's attitude about camp. You're a much better actor than I thought David."

David stared at Daniel as the police pulled up. He guided the police to the sauna and table full of poisoned Kool-Aid. He led the officers to Gwen's cabin so they could seize Daniel's possessions. He gave his statement and waited as the campers were interviewed as well.

When all the cop cars disappeared down the dirt road, David guided the campers into the Mess Hall and put on a movie. He called for pizza delivery to cheer the kids up and ignored all the worried looks the kids were giving him. He assured them he was fine every time one of them asked if he was alright with a cheerful smile and pat on the head. Once they were all settled in, David excused himself to the bathroom. Once he was alone, David let the tears fall.


	7. Overcoming Demons

Summary: Max makes David talk about his problems. David's childhood is not as happy as you would think.

Notes: This was one of the hardest chapters I've ever written. Man getting the responses right for this was hard. SO much dialogue. Anyway, I hope you all like the resolve to the last chapter. The next chapter is going to be called Dr. David and Mr. Dan, (nudge, nudge, wink, wink). If anyone knows of any songs that might go well for this let me know! I will for sure have Confrontation in it, but I was thinking about;

I'm the Friend You Need from the MLP movie,  
Big and Loud from Cats Don't Dance,  
Friends on the Other Side from Princess and the Frog,  
Better Than You from Camp Camp (Maybe if I can adapt it?)  
This is the Moment from Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde  
Good Company from Oliver and Company (I like to think Max plays piano)  
Trust in Me from Jungle Book  
Not in Knottingham from Disney's Robin Hood  
God Help the Outcasts from Hunchback of Notre Dame  
Your Heart Will Lead You from Tigger Movie (Dave Loosemore version)  
Once Upon a December from Anatasia  
The Bells of Notre Dame from Hunchback of Notre Dame  
To name a few as possible songs to have David, Daniel, Max and a couple others sing. I need a finale song too.

The idea is that David lives in Sleepy Peak with his adopted son, Max. Max was abused but the police in the little town never did anything do anything so when David finds out that other children are abused as well in the area he takes it upon himself on impulse, to do something about it. He creates a serum and becomes Daniel. Daniel not only creates a cult of people willing to do whatever he says, he murders the children that David wanted to save. It results in a fight between the two for control. Still trying to figure out if David and Daniel will die like in the musical or if I should save David. Let me know which you would prefer?  
Also, if anyone wants to join in on I am part of a Camp Camp Roleplay in the Camp Camp forum labeled Camp Camp RP and we need more people.

* * *

"All right you guys. The next couple of days are going to be wilderness survival camp. David has prepared a small booklet of safety and survival tips in them. Any questions?" Gwen looked up from her clipboard at the group.

Preston worriedly raised his hand.

"Yes, Preston?" David walked up to him.

"I was just wondering. How come we aren't allowed to bring anything else with us besides the booklet?"

Space Kid and Dolph nodded in agreement.

"Well, that's because you may not have anything with you if you get stranded in the woods. I'm going to show you how to identify edible plants, how to set hunting traps, carving tools, start a fire, and make a shelter."

David noted that while Nikki was jumping up and down in excitement, the others withheld groans of annoyance. The campers were still worried about him after the incident with Daniel. Max had been keeping a close eye on him especially.

Gwen sighed and threw the clipboard onto the ground.

"Alright, David. Whenever you're ready."

* * *

David led the way until they could no longer see the camp. He looked around and spotted an open clearing a couple feet away.

"Come on kids, there's a perfect spot over here!"

They all gathered in the middle of the clearing.

"Okay, when you're lost in the wilderness, what is one of the most important things to do?"

Nikki waved her hand wildly, "Oh, oh, oh! Take notice of your surroundings!"

David propped his arms on his waist.

"Correct, Nikki! It's important to look around and see what your environment is, what resources are around you, and what the weather is like. If you see dark clouds that are low to the ground, that signals rain or storm conditions. Clouds that look like they are clumped and stacked together generally signal that heavy rain and thunder are likely to occur in several hours."

David pointed to the sky. There were some towering clouds above them.

"Does this mean we should get a storm soon?" Harrison questioned.

David nodded.

"I checked the weather before we came and it said it will rain close to evening. We should be done by then and even if it starts to storm sooner, we aren't far from the camp."

Nerris raised her hand next.

"How do you know what plants in the area are safe to eat? I'm not very proficient in druidic teachings so my poison detection is low and so is my flora wisdom."

David pulled out the booklet.

"I made these for you guys to hold onto. Inside shows pictures of common edibles and how to identify them. If you follow the table of contents, it also tells you how to identify poisonous plants. That's actually our first activity. I want you all to find me three edible plants and then bring it here."

The kids dispersed into groups and started combing the area. Max walked over to David and sat down, leaning against his leg. David looked down at Max in surprise.

"You're not gonna try?"

Max shook his head.

"The only time I'm ever camping is here. Besides, I'm more curious about why you know all this shit."

He flipped open the booklet to the table of contents.

"Seriously, tool carving, plant identification, hunting and skinning, shelter building, water-purity identification, shelter-building, you crammed an entire survival encyclopedia into this little thing."

David sighed and picked Max up. Max made a noise of protest but calmed down when David sat down against a tree and let Max lean against him again.

"I found camping to be a lot of fun and did my best to learn as much about it as I could."

Max glared at David.

"You're fucking lying to me, David. Stop pretending to be happy and tell me the truth."

David let the smile fall. He looked at the ground and grabbed a small stick that was next to his foot.

"…Was it what Daniel said?"

David stiffened. Max shifted around so that they were sitting side by side.

"…Yeah. It hit too close to home for me, Max."

Max made a motion with his hand for him to explain further.

David drew two smiling stick people on the dirt with a little person between them.

"What I'm about to tell you, I've never told anyone before. You don't have to keep it a secret but understand it's something I really don't like talking about."

David looked at Max. He saw the poorly disguised concern underneath the glare.

"When I was little, I lived in a small town with my parents not too far from here. We weren't rich, but we weren't poor either. Mom and Dad loved me very much and we always went to town or played games or watched movies. One day, my parents had the idea of taking a late-night stroll. It was a warm night in the summer, and there was a possibility of seeing a meteor shower even though it was the full moon."

He started drawing again. Max sat on his hands and knees to get a better look.

"We found a spot just outside the woods where we could lay down and watch the sky. It was beautiful. I remember how I got distracted by some fireflies and started running around trying to catch them."

A large snarling wolf was now portrayed by the family. David rested the tip of the stick on the ground.

"I never saw it coming."

He wiped away a stray tear on his cheek.

"I was attacked by a large gray wolf. I couldn't hear anything over the roaring of the blood in my ears. I was bitten on the shoulder before I could dodge. The wound bled terribly and burned like acid. I passed out from the pain."

He brushed his hand over the drawings.

"I woke up in the hospital and was released to the care of my parents shortly after. At the time, I thought the worst I had gotten was a fear of large dogs and the scar. My parents were kind to me and catered to me. It wasn't until a month later that I realized something else."

He drew a moon at the top corner.

"On the night of the full moon, I transformed into a wolf. It was the first time I ever transformed and it was painful. My parents rushed in after hearing me scream. When I was finally able to stand, I looked up to see they were terrified of me. I tried to show them that I wasn't going to hurt them but they screamed and locked me in my room. When the morning arose, and I had turned human again, they wouldn't look me in the eye."

"For a whole month, I was locked in the house. They called me a monster, a danger, an animal, a menace, and a beast. If I startled them or disobeyed a rule, I was hit or slapped. I tried everything I could to assure them that I was in control and that I wouldn't hurt them but nothing worked."

David sniffed as more tears fell down his face.

"That explains why you always try so hard to please everyone." Max huffed.

"The next summer they enrolled me at Camp Campbell. They didn't want me in the house so they signed me up for clubs, field trips, whatever they could do to send me away. It's really funny to me how much you remind me of myself."

Max recoiled.

"Uhh, what?"

David chuckled.

"Yep. I hated camp. I hated everyone and everything about it. I never tried to escape like you did but I cussed and sabotaged many of the activities that we had. It was a reminder that my parents didn't want me. Then I met Jasper."

David drew his friend Jasper. Max gasped. David faced him in confusion.

"What's wrong Max?"

Max stuttered.

"N-Nothing! So, you met Jasper. What happened next?"

David's gaze lingered for a moment before he turned back to the drawing.

"I was so mean to him. I always insulted him or played pranks on him, but once during a full moon, I snuck out into the woods to transform and didn't realize that I had woken him up. I didn't hear him following me over my rush to get deep into the forest. When I noticed him standing there in shock after the pain from transforming died down, I expected him to scream and run to camp. Instead, he sat a couple feet away and just waited. He waited until I was comfortable enough to approach him and then assured me that I wasn't a monster; I was radical. After that, we were best friends."

David smiled weakly at the memory.

"Were? What changed?" Max asked.

David stiffened.

"Do you really want to know?"

Max glared at the picture.

"Something tells me he didn't just decide he didn't like you anymore. I feel like it's something big. You're already telling me about your fucking problems so you might as well add it to the list."

David quietly looked at the ground.

"I'm sorry. Today was supposed to be a fun activity and here I am burdening you with my issues. This isn't even an appropriate conversation for a child."

David made to get up but was halted by a hand on his arm.

"Calm the fuck down, David. I asked you remember? Seriously, Sad David is annoying so stop being stupid and spill."

David looked around him. He could see some campers returning to Gwen with items in their hands and Gwen checking it with the book. He sighed and wiped the dirt picture away.

"I told you before that the Order of the Sparrow has been around since I was a camper. Back then, the receiver of the Sparrow had to go on a hike to get a branch from the Sleepy Pine tree and bring it back in order to get a badge for being the best camper. Jasper was voted best camper but I was forced to go along in the hope of getting me to like camp more. Long story short, he fell from a ravine, I used my abilities to track him, and I rescued him from a bear cave. Jasper grew to hate Campbell afterward."

Max rolled his eyes.  
"Let me guess, Campbell tried to leave him behind or something right? That man is an asshole."

"Language, Max. Campbell used the experience to help me appreciate camp more. He pretended to not know what to do so that I could use the survival skills camping taught me to find Jasper. At the time, neither of us were aware he had been taken by bears. We only figured it out after we made our way down the ravine and found the tracks."

David sighed at Max's scowl.

"I don't believe you but whatever. I'll find out the truth later. So what happened next?"

"The next night Jasper asked me to come with him to investigate Spooky Island. Campbell used to disappear a lot to Spooky Island at night. Jasper was convinced that Campbell had some big secret and after the incident wanted to get back at him. I almost went but it was a full moon. I couldn't convince J-Jasper to go on a different night so I went into the forest and watched him from the trees as a wolf. J-Jasper set up a canoe and paddled his way to the island. Right before he made it, I think he s-struck a rock in the lake because his c-canoe went down."

David sobbed into his hands.

"I j-jumped into the w-water after him but by the t-time I g-got to where I was sure the c-canoe was, I couldn't f-find him. I-I searched for h-hours but he was g-gone. A-And because I couldn't t-transform back, I couldn't g-get h-help! If I j-just waited o-on the p-pier I c-could've gotten t-there s-sooner or I c-could've j-just gone w-with him a-anyway, he n-never would've d-drowned!"

He broke down. David felt hands tug on his vest. He looked up at Max who was looking at him with concern. Max looked back and forth several times from David to the ground.

"Just this once, David, I'll let you hug me. Don't look too deeply into this, okay?"

David stared at Max, tears still running down his face. Max looked embarrassed but made no complaint when David cried harder and pulled him close.

"…You know you've gotta stop blaming yourself for this right?" Max mumbled.

David shook his head.

"It is my fault, Max. I've accepted it though. I'm crying because it always hurts to think of Jasper, that's all."

Max growled, "If you say that one more time, I'm going to sick Nikki and Gwen on you. It is not your fault, it was an accident. God, David. You blame yourself for every little thing that goes wrong and you exhaust yourself in an attempt to please everybody. I get it now that it's from your shitty childhood but I always call you out when you're wrong, so get it through your thick-ass skull that you're fucking wrong."

David hugged him tighter. Max patted his arm.

"That everything, Camp Man?"

David chuckled at the slightly fond way Max said his nickname.

"Not everything. That contributed to it, but it's not the whole reason why I have depression."

Max jerked away from him to face him.

"Wait, you've been diagnosed?"

David nodded, "I saw a doctor when I was 18. He diagnosed me with depression and anxiety."

Max was floored.

"That was fucking traumatizing already! What the fuck happened that was so much worse than that?"

David looked up at the clearing, everyone was gone, probably with Gwen somewhere doing the next activity.

"…When I was 10, there was another werewolf attack. The news claimed a wild wolf had attacked a farm, killing the family that lived there and slaughtering several of their animals but my family and I knew the truth. They were terrified. Even though I was locked in my room that night, they were positive that I was the one who did it. The night after the attack, I was trying to fall asleep when I heard my parents walk past my room. Max, I don't think I've ever been more scared in my life than the moment my dad kicked my door open and pointed a shotgun at me."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait…"

Max grabbed David's bandanna and got in his face.

"You're dad. Tried to SHOOT YOU?! WITH A FUCKING SHOTGUN?!"

David nervously pushed Max back down.

"…Did shoot me with a shotgun."

Max's jaw dropped.

"What the fuck?! Okay, hold on. I need a fucking drink."

David frowned.

"Max, how do you even know that phrase?"

Max rolled his eyes.

"David, that really isn't what you should be focusing on. You just told me your shitty dad shot you when you were my age."

David smiled sadly.

"I panicked when I heard the click of the safety being turned off. I broke the window with a lamp in my room and climbed out just as my dad barged in. His first shot missed me and my panic to escape helped me transform back into a wolf. As I ran out into the forest, my dad took one last shot and it hit me right in the back of my leg. After that, I lived in the woods while attending school and camp before I got a job here."

Max looked at him in sadness.

"And I thought my parents were shitty." He mumbled.

That startled David.

"What do you mean by that?"

Max put his hands up.

"I-I said your parents were shitty."

David narrowed his eyes at Max.

"Wolf-hearing Max. I know what I heard. Do your parents hurt you?"

Max glowered at him.

"Damn it. No, they don't. They just don't care. It's fine. They're not like your parents by far."

David turned stern.

"That's neglect and it doesn't make it okay. Max, please tell me the truth. Do your parents neglect you?"

Max glared at the ground.

"Why would you care? You're only asking because you're legally required to."

David brushed his hand through Max's hair. Max half-heartedly shoved his hand away.

"Remember when I was brainwashed? You're the one that went on about how I legitimately care about the well-being of all my campers. If you saw it then. Why do you deny it now?"

Max buried his face in his arms, knees pulled close.

"Because it's too good to be true. Even you aren't as happy as you portray. Yet, you do stupid shit like this. I don't understand how a person like you fucking exists."

David hugged Max.

"You know, after everything I've been through, I learned a couple things. I learned how to survive in the woods, I learned that the world isn't always kind, and I learned that friends are just family that you choose. I don't consider my parents family but Gwen, all of you campers, Campbell, even the Quartermaster, you guys are my family and any world that gives me a family as great as this, is worth all the trouble I had to go through to get it."

David said nothing as Max leaned further into his side. He continued to brush his hand through Max's hair in a comforting manner.

"You sound like a dumbass, David, but I'm glad you care."

When the day was over and Gwen made no complaint about his lack of help, David realized she had been listening from the beginning. She said nothing when they returned to camp and the kids went to their tents early when it started raining.

David checked on the campers one last time before heading to his cabin. He thought he had seen Gwen enter earlier but if she did, she was gone by the time he arrived. As he opened the door he noticed a steaming mug on his desk. Hot chocolate had never tasted so good.


	8. Dr Redwood and Mr Hyde Act 1

Summary: Dr. David Redwood is a well-known doctor in the town of Sleepy Peak. He lives with his adopted son, Max, and does his best to protect abused children he comes across in his profession. One day, he becomes so disgusted with corruption in the town that allows child abusers to go free that he decides to take matters into his own hands. Hyde is the worst mistake he's ever made.

Notes: This chapter is a play. I am just pre-facing that now since the characters are a bit OOC. They are ACTING. You'll notice there are location and time notices. When you read playbooks, they generally include that before the actors' lines. Its useful for understanding the setting. For Max's bedroom, later on, I designed it similarly to Dipper and Mabel's room in Gravity Falls. Also, I want to thank everyone who has enjoyed reading this story so far. It really warms my heart whenever I see a comment, favorite, or follow.

Previous Chapter:

Songs used in this act:

Once Upon a December from Anastasia

watch?v=KVIdK1VWmLA

God Help the Outcasts from Hunchback of Notre Dame (Esmeralda's part only)

watch?v=0pLCDnbBEk0

Good Company from Oliver and Company

watch?v=gk0dUuc5z64

* * *

David peeked out between the curtains of the camp theater stage. There was a large audience of townspeople and camper's parents sitting on the wooden benches and eating from the little concession stand that Nerris and Ered were operating. David felt ducked back behind the curtain and started to hyperventilate.

"WHERE IS MY STAR?!" Preston screamed from backstage.

He came running up to David.

"There you are! Are you READY to start the performance? The curtain will rise in FIVE minutes."

David gripped his shirt in nervousness. He was wearing a simple plaid shirt and a lab coat.

"I-I don't know, Preston. Are you s-sure I'm good enough to be the lead actor? I've never done theater before."

Preston scoffed, "You may never have been in a role but you have always been good at teaching it. Besides, this version of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde is written tailored to your personality anyways. It's the others I'm worried about."

Preston turned to glare at Max, Nikki, and Neil. The trio were all chatting together. David placed a hand on his Preston's head.

"Don't you worry about them, Preston. Nikki and Neil are really excited about this. I know Max gave you a hard time about it earlier but I've taken measures to make sure he does his best."

Preston gave David a flat look.

"You mean you bribed him."

David floundered his arms.

"I didn't bribe him! I just offered an incentive to perform well and he excepted."

Preston laughed.

"Don't worry, David. Bribery is commonplace in SHOW BUSINESS! If you'll excuse me, I must ANNOUNCE our play to our audience."

Preston walked over to the curtain and stopped for a moment.

"Thank you, David, for arranging for the town and our families to come to the play. I don't think I've ever had an audience as large as this."

Preston walked through the curtains. David smiled at the space where Preston was before getting into place. He could hear Preston through the curtains.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. My name is Preston Goodplay and welcome tonight to the Camp Campbell Theater."

David closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Tonight! I have a very special play for you all. My team will be performing a variation of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. I call it, Dr. Redwood and Mr. Hyde! I wrote and directed this play and I am absolutely ecstatic to share it with you all tonight."

David looked to the side as Max, Nikki, and Neil approached the side stage. Neil waved nervously, Nikki mouthed 'You'll be great!' and Max smirked a gave him a thumbs up.

"And now, for the moment you've all been waiting for. I present, Dr. Redwood and Mr. Hyde!"

 _I can do this._

 **Act 1**

 _*Evening in the Clinic_

"Have a good evening, Mr. Everton!"

David smiled at his last patient for the day. He locked everything up before walking over to his house next door.

 _*Evening in the house_

Once inside, he made his way down to his laboratory in the basement.

 _*Inside the laboratory_

David liked to experiment at night in an attempt to find remedies for sicknesses that occurred in the little town of Sleep Peak. David was one of the few doctors that lived here and he always took the job very seriously.

"I have a couple hours until Max gets back from his piano lessons. Let's see if I can get this salve for blood clotting correct."

He worked on the salve for a couple hours and then brought it up to a mouse in a cage. He had found it that morning, bleeding out after getting attacked by some predator and tried to patch it up. However, the little thing kept pulling its stitches and the wound wasn't clotting like it should've. He rubbed a small amount onto the wound using a q-tip and watched to see if it worked. The wound stopped bleeding in seconds.

"Perfect!" David cheered.

He put the salve away and stored the write-up in a binder.

"Dad! I'm home!"

David grinned and made his way upstairs.

 _*Inside the house_

He saw his son Max setting his bookbag on the kitchen table.

"How was school?"

Max smiled and pulled out a couple notebooks.

"It was fun! Mrs. Gwen taught us all a new song and Nikki and Neil got to be in my group for a science project."

David ruffled his son's hair.

"Well, I'm making stew tonight. Is there anything you want to go with it?"

Max hummed in thought.

"Biscuits! With butter!"

David chuckled.

"And then I'll make banana bread for dessert. Get started on your homework for now, okay?"

Max nodded and they both got to work. The prep work for dinner and dessert wasn't hard. As the stew sat bubbling on the stove, David pulled out the local newspaper.

 **Sander's Cleared on All Charges**

 ** _By Amelia Reeves_**

 ** _Marshall Sanders was cleared today of all charges against an accusation of child abuse. The Prosecutor, one of his family members accused the Defendant of abusing his son for his ability to perform magic and tried to gain custody. Sanders had this to say, "I never would've believed that my sister-in-law would have tried to take my son from me. I love Harrison very much and I hope that I have proven that to her now that she has seen the evidence. I have requested a restraining order though as I fear she may try again to take my son from me."_**

 ** _The Prosecutor believed that Marshall was scared of his son for his talent in magic tricks but Marshall claims otherwise._**

 ** _"I never imagined he would've been capable of magic but if you watch him perform, that's the only thing it could be described as. He loves it and no one can dissuade him from his dream of performing for others."_**

 ** _Marshall requested his son not be interviewed._**

David frowned.

 _I remember that case. It was about a child at Max's school. She had photos of bruises and everything._

"Hey, Max? How's Harrison doing?"

Max looked up from his paper.

"He's doing well. He was really quiet but he said he was relieved that the whole thing is finally over."

 _I don't know what to believe. I remember when I adopted Max, his own parents only received a couple years prison sentence for being abusers. It took Max being beaten almost to death for them to finally get arrested and that's because a neighbor called the ambulance._

"Hey, Dad?"  
David snapped out from his thoughts and looked at his son.

"What's up, Max?"

Max fidgeted in his chair.

"Can Nikki and Neil spend the night again this weekend?"

David frowned. It seemed the two kids were coming over more and more often.

"I'm fine with it but aren't their parents concerned that their kids are spending the night at a friend's house almost every weekend?"

Max bit his lip.

"If I tell you something will you promise not to tell them?"

David looked at his son in concern.

"I promise. What's wrong?"

Max sighed.

"Nikki's mom has been having her boyfriend come to their house every weekend and Nikki doesn't like him. He always glares at her and makes comments about how everything would be better without her around. Her mom doesn't care because he makes a lot of money. He's a construction worker."

David glared at the table.

"Tell Nikki she's allowed to come over and spend the night whenever she wants. We have the spare bedroom and if she wants to leave anything here she can. Is Neil in a similar situation?"

Max shook his head.

"Neil's dad and mom are divorced. They fight over him to prove who is better than the other. It makes him feel sad sometimes since he knows they are just using him to prove a point. You don't do that though, so he likes being here."

David turned back the stew, his good mood gone.

"Tell Neil that he's allowed whenever as well. He can sleep in your room and I could buy a twin mattress and put it in there if you don't mind?"

Max's eyes lit up.

"Then we'll be like brothers!"

David ruffled his son's hair.

 _I am sick and tired of hearing about abused kids in Sleepy Peak. If no one else will help them, then I guess I will because someone fucking has to._

 _*Afternoon outside the house_

Max, Nikki, and Neil were walking home together from school.

"You have the best dad, Max. He's so nice to everyone!" Nikki twirled with her arms out.

Neil and Max chuckled.

"He's gonna put a bed in my room for you Neil so that you have a place to stay whenever you want to as well."  
Neil hugged his backpack in excitement.

"It'll be great to have someone who cares so much about us. Honorary family right?"

Max and Nikki smiled.

"Honorary family forever!"

The trio walked into the house.

"Dad is at the clinic so we can go ahead and set up your room if you want, Nikki."

Nikki squealed and ran to the doorway.

"Woah…"

The other two caught up. The spare bedroom was painted a light teal with a dark blue border. There was a simple twin bed with a brown bedframe in the corner next to a wooden dresser, desk, and bedside table. The closet was empty but had hangers on it. The bed also had a stuffed wolf on it.

"I love it!" She jumped on the bed.

"If Dad already set up your room then maybe-"

Max and Neil turned and ran to Max's room. Nikki followed quickly after.

His room was rearranged slightly so that the two beds were on opposite sides of each other. There were two desks sitting together by the door and in between the window was the dresser. There was also a chest in front of both beds. On Max's Bed sat a teddy bear and on Neil's bed, there was a stuffed owl.

The kids all grabbed their stuffed animals and sat in the kitchen to work.

 _*Afternoon in the Clinic_

David was especially attentive today. He dealt with his normal patients but whenever he worked with a child, he watched carefully for any signs of abuse or neglect. One of the children, Cassandra, seemed nervous and a little twitchy when he gave her a checkup. He saw some light yellowing on her arms and made a note of healing bruises and jumpiness. The parents looked relieved though as they went on their way. He sighed and locked up before heading home.

 _*Inside the house_

He saw the line of shoes by the door and smiled knowing that Nikki and Neil were over.

"Hey, kids! How was school?" They all turned and rushed him.

David stepped back from the force of three kids hugging him.

"If was great! Thank you so much for the room!" Nikki jumped up and down in excitement.

Neil shyly shuffled his feet and held his hands behind him.

"And for my room as well."

David smiled and guided them all back into the kitchen.

"I'm glad you all like it. Do you want spaghetti for dinner?"

He received a chorus of 'yes' and got to work.

"Hey, David?"

Nikki walked up to him.

"Yes?"

She looked at the wolf on the table.

"Since you gave me a room here, would you mind if I called you dad?"

David kneeled down and put his hand on her head.

"I would be honored."

She smiled.

"I'm glad! I've always wanted a dad but I've never liked any of my mom's boyfriends."

David looked concerned.

"Do you remember your dad at all?"

Nikki shook her head, smiling sadly.

"I only have a vague memory of him. It was snowing the day he left me with my mom. I never knew why he left me but I know that he wanted me."

She grabbed her stuffed wolf in her hands and held it close.

 _"Swishing pines,_

 _Flutters of wings,_

 _Things I almost remember,_

 _And a song someone sings,_

 _Once upon a December."_

Nikki twirled with her wolf, then hugs in again, swaying from side to side.

 _"Someone holds me safe and warm,_

 _Traversing through a silver storm,_

 _Smiles, tears, and comforts dance across my memory."_

She grabs David's hands and pulls him into a dance. He lets her stand on his feet as he waltzes through the kitchen.

 _"Someone holds me safe and warm,_

 _Traversing through a silver storm,_

 _Smile, tears, and comforts dance across my memory._

 _Far away,_

 _Long ago,_

 _Glowing dim as an ember,_

 _Things my heart used to know,_

 _Things it used to remember,"_

She steps off as David twirls her. He let's go and kneels down again. Nikki hugs him. Max and Neil get up and hug them as well.

 _"And a song someone sings,_

 _Once upon a December."_

David hugs her.

"I'm so sorry."

Nikki chuckles softly.

"Don't be! You're the dad I always wanted."

David smiles.

"I'm glad I can be that person for you."

Neil tugs at David's sleeve.

"C-Can I call you dad too?"

David pulled the kids closer.

"Of course! I would love to be part of your guys' family."

 _*Night in the house_

David opened the door to Max and Neil's bedroom. His sons were asleep in their beds but David could see they fell asleep talking to each other.

He quietly closed the door and moved on to Nikki's room. She was asleep, clutching the wolf to her and mumbling about the forest. He closed the door and crept silently into his lab.

 _*Inside the laboratory_

He cleared the table in front of him from all the chemicals that were there and pulled out a notebook. He started writing down an idea for his next creation.

 _Maybe I can make something that helps get rid of acne faster? Or maybe something that helps with healing burns without leaving the scars._

David wrote down several steps before he heard banging on his door.

 _That's strange. Who would be here at this hour?_

 _*In the living room, partially depicting the house and partially depicting the outside_

He walked up to the first floor and opened the door.

"Hello?"

"Oh, thank goodness! Please, I need your help!" It was a frantic woman.

David noticed that she was covered in blood.

"Oh my gosh! What happened!"

The woman started crying.

"Please save my daughter! Please help her!"

David grabbed a first aid kit that he left beside the front door for emergencies, locked the door behind him, and followed the woman to her daughter.

 _*Inside the Midler residence_

David could smell the strong stench of alcohol as he entered the house. He gasped when he saw her daughter. She was bleeding very badly in a pile of glass shards.

"What happened?" David started assessing her wounds.

"M-My h-husband drank too much and hit her with the bottle. I picked out the glass but I didn't know what else to do."

David picked her up and moved her out of the glass pile.

"I need a bowl filled with warm water and a towel."

The woman ran to get the requested items and David pulled out a bottle of rubbing alcohol, some gloves, and some cotton balls. He also grabbed a pair of tweezers.

The woman returned and he picked out the pieces of glass that she missed and then cleaned the wounds with water and the rubbing alcohol. Once he was done, he wrapped her in bandages and picked the girl up.

"Ma'am, I need you to come with me. If this is a case of child abuse I need to report it and get you two to a safe area."

She shook her head.

"I can't! My husband is the principle of the school. He won't get arrested and any charges I bring against him will probably be dropped since he knows a lot of the cops here."

David bit his lip in anger.

"Then at least let me get you out of here."

She started to disagree, then thought better of it.

 _*Inside the Clinic_

He brought her to a room that had a couple beds in it and got them both blankets.

"Thank you so much, sir, for your kindness."

David shook his head.

"This is the least I can do. I will file a report for this and hopefully, something will be done."

She smiled sadly at him.

"I thank you for trying. I doubt anything will come of it though."

David bade her goodnight and made the call.

"I want to report a case of child neglect. I have a little girl here who was hit with a vodka bottle that I had to tend to."

"It's Alison Midler."

"What do you mean it's probably unfounded?"

David slammed the phone on the port.

"I can't believe they hung up on me."

He walked outside of the clinic, knowing the woman had probably heard the conversation. It hurt to know that Alison and her mother would have to go back to their home. David ran a hand through his hair. He walked out of the clinic.

 _*The town with the church in the background_

He walked through the neighborhood and stopped when he realized he was in front of a church. The church was always open so anyone could come in when they wanted. While David wasn't religious, the sight of the church seemed to stir a sense of desperation deep inside. He walked up the steps and entered.

 _*Night in the church_

The church was very simple with a small lobby, sacristy, and a large main area filled with rows of pews.

 _"I don't know if you can hear me,_

 _Or if You're even there."_

He walked alongside the pews, brushing his hand along the armrest of each one he passed.

 _"I don't know if You would listen,_

 _To an atheist's prayer,_

 _I know I've done all that I can,_

 _I know that deep inside._

 _Yet, still, I see Your face and wonder,_

 _If you could turn the tide?"_

David kneeled in front of the altar.

 _"God help the children,_

 _Hungry and hurt._

 _Show them the mercy,_

 _From words that are curt."_

Tears rolled down his face as he gazed at the cross of Jesus.

 _"God help the abused,_

 _They look to You still._

 _God help the children,_

 _Or nobody will."_

David stood and looked at the stained glass windows. The moonlight filtered softly through them.

 _I have done my best,_

 _I've wiped their tears._

 _But I know of many,_

 _Still living in fear._

 _Please help the children,_

 _Neglected and hurt."_

He turned to a picture of Jesus holding a lamb and surrounded by sheep.

 _"Don't You say that we're,_

 _The children of God._

 _God help the children,_

 _Children of God."_

He turned away and walked out of the church.

 _*Inside the house_

David walked into his house, He wanted to check on the kids and drink a cup of coffee before heading back to the clinic to check on Alison. As he started the coffee pot, he heard footsteps behind him.

"Dad?"

It was Max. David turned and got down on one knee so that he was level with his son.

"Did I wake you?" David asked.

Max shook his head. He clutched the bear he was holding close.

"Did someone need your help?"

David nodded.

"I actually am going to head back to the clinic in a moment to check on them. Are you alright here? You have Nikki and Neil now so you won't be alone."

Max nodded.

"I'll be fine."

David guided his son back to bed.

"You're a lot like a hero you know?"

David looked at Max in surprise.

"You help people who are hurting. You make everything better. That's what heroes do."

David smiled at his son. He kissed him softly on the forehead and tucked him back in the bed.

"Don't heroes have an alter-ego or disguise? Someone you wouldn't recognize?"

Max chuckled, already falling asleep.

"You can always-"

Max yawned.

"-always make one."

David closed the door quietly behind him, now that Max was asleep. He drank his cup of coffee and went back to the clinic.

 _*Inside the clinic_

Alison was still unconscious but was held in her mother's arm. David checked her vitals. It didn't seem like she was getting better. He checked the bandages. They were stained red. He quickly unwrapped them and noticed they were still bleeding sluggishly. He applied a small amount of his salve to clot the bleeding and went to phone the nearest hospital.

"Hello? I need an ambulance. I am Dr. Redwood and a patient I have here needs more medical attention then I am capable of providing in my clinic."

He hung up and woke the mother. David tended to Alison until the ambulance arrived. He moved aside as the EMTs carried placed her on a stretcher and carried her out. As David watched as the ambulance took off, mother and daughter inside, he prayed with all his heart, that she would survive.

 _*House in the afternoon_

David closed up his clinic for the day. He had heard no news from Alison or the mother. He felt useless. He shook his head in an attempt to shake the negative thoughts away and went to find his kids. They were sitting in the living room chatting about the music club.

"…and I think I'm pretty good at it now," Max stated.

Nikki and Neil laughed.

"Can we play it together?" Nikki was already pulling out her saxophone.

Neil quickly pulled out a violin. Max sat down at the piano. Neil and Max started singing.

 _"You and me together will be,_

 _Forever you'll see._

 _We too can be good company,_

 _You and me."_

Neil and Nikki danced around the living room. They were all smiling.

 _"Yes, together we too,_

 _Together that's you._

 _Forever with me,_

 _We'll always be good company._

 _You and me, that's together we'll be."_

They all turned as David clapped.

"That was beautiful kids! How long have you been practicing that?"

Max looked embarrassed as he tucked his arms under themselves and looked away.

"A-A couple days."

Nikki laughed.

"Our music teacher likes to encourage Max and Neil to sing. I think they sound really good too!"

David chuckled.

"S-Shut up, Nikki!"

Max pulled his hood up and hid his face in the hood's collar. Neil coughed and played with his violin's strings. David felt a strong surge of pride and affection at their banter. They were acting like siblings.

 _I don't know what I would do if anything happened to any of you._

He made to ask them about their club when his phone started ringing

"Excuse me."

He walked over and answered.

"Hello?"

"Yes, this Dr. David Redwood."

"R-Really?"

"Yes, thank you for letting me know."

David hung it up. He slumped over the counter and held his head with his hands.

 _Another child's life taken by abusers. Why can't this end!_

David looked at his children, playing and laughing together in the living room. He remembered the day he rescued Max from his abusive parents. It had taken so much to help Max become the happy child he was today. He remembered Max's words about Nikki and Neil's home lives. How they were going through their own situations of abuse.

"Hey, kids. I'm gonna be downstairs. We'll go out to the Pizza Bros. tonight for dinner alright?"

Once he received a chorus of cheers, he descended into the basement.

 _*Inside the laboratory_

His table still had his notebook open but he quickly turned to the next page.

 _I can heal the pain but I can't prevent it. I don't have the countenance nor the power to._

He thought back to his conversation with Max last night.

 _Maybe I can make it? An alter-ego, a persona, someone who can deal justice to those who escape persecution by the law._

David poured over his notebook and calculations for hours, stopping once to take treat his children to dinner and help with homework. Once they were in bed, he went back into the basement and worked all night. When the sun rose the next morning, David created the serum.


	9. Dr Redwood and Mr Hyde Act 2

Summary: David unleashes Hyde and soon realizes the mistake he has made.

Notes: There is one last part to this story. It became longer than I thought so I downsized it to compensate. Also, have some more Preston and David interaction as well as more dadvid! Just in case, David is capable of partial transformation. He elongates his nails and teeth as Daniel but the audience just thinks its special effects.

Songs used in this act

Better Than You from Camp Camp (Daniel's part only)

watch?v=Wb1Ai9-r8FA

Confrontation from Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde

watch?v=oECK1dNbuho

* * *

 **Act 2**

"-ntermission! We will begin again in 10 minutes. If you have yet to visit the concession stand, please do so. All proceeds go to funding the camp. Thank you!"

Preston ducked back under the curtains. He walked past the stagehands setting up the next scene and sought out David and the trio.

"Beautiful, David! Absolutely stunning! I can just feel the disgust and distress from you."

Max rolled his eyes.

"That's because he is disgusted and distressed."

He gestured to David who was sobbing and being comforted by Nikki. Preston frowned and walked over. Neil looked up at him and gestured for him to fix this.

"David? Why are you upset? You were amazing!"

David looked up from where he was sitting.

"A-All of those p-poor children! I know it's fake but it hurts to imagine any of that happening to you kids."

Max, Nikki, and Neil looked away. Preston patted David on the shoulder.

"Come on, David. I know it makes you sad but that's because you have so much heart. It's amazing to see because half of your acting is the real you! That's why the audience loves it! Now, come on. I need you to get mean. What would you do if you ever encountered such abuse and neglect in real-life?"

David wiped his eyes. He looked at the ground before looking back up with a determined expression.

"I would make sure the kids are away from such an environment and I would give my last breath trying!"

Max, Nikki, and Neil looked at him in surprise.

"That's right! What would you do to anyone who tried to stop you, to people who condone it?"

Preston continued to rile him up. David stood and smacked his fist into his palm.

"I would like to see anyone try to stop me! You can't mess with me when I get hard!"

Preston raised an eyebrow at him. Max smacked his face with his hand and Nikki and Neil started snickering.

"Oh-kay… I can work with that! Now get ready, David, because I want you to funnel that emotion into the next act!"

David marched to the stage.

"Don't forget to partially transform when you become Hyde!"

Preston called out before turning to the trio.

"You guys did astoundingly as well! You all are great singers but Max, I am especially impressed with you. The father-son dynamic you and David have going is so natural."

Max raised a brow at Preston.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

Preston smiled and held a hand to his heart.

"There's something about the way you two interact that can't be faked. I don't know what it is but if I didn't know you two, I would've assumed you were family."

Max glared at Preston.

"That has to be the stupidest fucking thing I have ever heard. Get away from me before I choke you with the cords for the stage lights for even suggesting that David and I could along like that."

Preston shrugged his shoulders and went back to the stage to announce the next act.

"EVERYONE! Get to your places! We are beginning the next act!"

He walked back to the side of the stage. David looked at him and he gave a thumbs up. Preston returned it before signaling for Nurf to dim the lights.

 _*Evening in the laboratory_

David looked at his notebook that contained another set of observations on Cassandra. She had come in with a broken wrist. The bruises on it looked like a hand. He could see that she was uncomfortable around her Aunt, who had brought her in today. David figured she was responsible but he needed more proof. The kids were hanging out in the living room, already fed and relaxing before bedtime. David had gone down to the lab to test the serum.

"Hey, little guy." He grabbed the cage that had the mouse he had saved.

He tested the serum on it. David slipped a picture of a cat into the cage. The mouse ignored it.

 _Perfect. Next up._

He took a second serum and gave that to the mouse as well. When he slipped in another picture of a cat, it fled to the corner of the cage.

 _I think it works. Seems safe at least._

He grabbed the two serums and pocketed them. Then he walked out into the town.

 _*Night outside the Midler Residence_

David pulled out the first serum as he approached the house.

 _If God, can't stop them, I will._

He drank the serum. His convulsed as his hair turned bleach blond, his clothes turned white, his teeth sharpened into long canines, his fingernails became sharp claws, and his green eyes became icy blue.

"Well, well, well." He looked at himself under the moonlight.

"This worked better than I hoped. Now, let's go find Alison's father. I'd say he's escaped justice for far too long."

Daniel picked the lock. He silently pushed the door open and looked around.

 _*Inside the Midler's residence_

He found the master bedroom and walked inside. Midler and his wife were asleep. Daniel unsheathed his knife, a long-crooked thing, and approached the man. The man shifted and woke up to the sound of footsteps. He screeched but Daniel muffled him with the blanket. The wife quickly woke up and huddled in the corner of the room.

"Good evening Mr. Midler. How does it feel to feel the same fear that your daughter, Alison, felt before you killed her?"

Midler sputtered and shoved Daniel's hands off of him.

"Now listen you, I don't know what's going on but that was a freak accident! The stupid brat injured herself. Now get out of my house before I call the police!"

Daniel cut the cord to the phone that was by the bedside table.

"Oh-ho, sir. I must say I don't take kindly to liars. All that negative emotion your releasing is poisoning the good people around us. It poisoned you, it poisoned your wife, and it poisoned your daughter."

Midler backed up until he fell off the bed, then continued backing up until he was against the wall. He looked down at the knife in Daniel's hand then back to the madly-grinning man.

"What are you going to do to me?"

Daniel spun the knife in his hand and cracked his head almost completely horizontally.

"I'm going to rid this world of your poisonous filth. You'll never taint the purity of others around you EVER again."

Midler shivered at his drawl.

"It wasn't my fault! She made me do it! That piece of shit disobeyed me!"

Daniel tsked at him.

"You really are a monster. What a shame I couldn't save that poor child."

Midler bristled.

"You're the monster! Breaking into my house, threatening me, torturing me like this!"

Daniel whipped the knife up the Midler's neck. He pressed firmly enough to draw blood but not enough to kill.

"Sure, I am a monster by your standards but I'm just doing Zemoog's work. Who's the better man? The man who killed his daughter or the man who killed a murderer?"

Midler spat in Daniel's face. Daniel let out a snarl of disgust before breathing deeply to calm himself down.

"You won't get away with it, freak!"

Daniel let the pressure of his knife slacken. His chuckled slightly before it morphed into a loud cackle.

"Oh, you filthy, pathetic cretin."

He caressed Midler's cheek.

 _"You seem impressed by all your lies,_

 _But I don't find them that compelling._

 _You left her to her own demise,_

 _And well, I think that's pretty telling."_

Midler shoved Daniel away and lunged to attack him but Daniel side-stepped and tripped him. Midler landed heavily on the floor.

 _"And while we're on the subject of,_

 _How it all went from push to shove,_

 _You, ought to know your you'll pay your due."_

He pulled the man to his knees by his collar and got in his face.

 _"I know that might be hard to swallow._

 _This won't take long and then I'll leave._

 _You're gonna die and soon this town will know what,_

 _Child abusers will receive."_

He threw the man against the wall. He hit it forcefully. The man groaned and raised a hand to his head.

 _"You've been outdone,_

 _Now you see who really won,_

 _But it was fun._

 _Your end's begun, and_

 _Soon they'll know I'm better than you!"_

Daniel grabbed his collar and slammed him to the ground. He slashed his throat and stabbed the man multiple times, smiling as blood sprayed everywhere and the man gurgled a scream.

 _"And I'll prove it to them too!_

 _I'll cut you up so gruesomely,_

 _And then they'll know that it was me._

 _You'll rot in hell where you belong,_

 _And join the screaming, writhing, throng,_

 _Of sinners where justice is done."_

The man stopped struggling. His eyes stared sightlessly off ahead, wide in fear. Daniel cleaned the knife on the man's shirt and sheathed it.

 _"They'll know I'm better than you."_

The wife sobbed in the corner. Daniel turned his attention to her. She flinched.

"Now dear, don't be afraid." Daniel crouched in front of her.

"I know you had nothing to do with her death. This had to be done."

The woman stopped sobbing but didn't stop shaking.

"Did you know that you can be purified? Cleansed of your sins and the taint of negative emotions that surround you? What if I told you the world didn't have to be so cruel and unforgiving?"

 _*Afternoon at the clinic_

David was preparing a room for his next patient with the radio on.

 _"The latest on the news is the recently discovered death of Joshua Midler, the principle of Sleepy Peak Elementary. The man was discovered brutally murdered this morning in his own home. Police on the scene could not find any information on this assailant. Barbara Midler was found huddled in the corner, dressed completely in white, while smiling and mumbling about purity and negative emotions. At the moment the police do not consider her to be a suspect. She has been released from police custody and allowed to return home to aid in her recovery from this traumatic event. Her daughter Alison Midler died two days ago from an accident. Barbara Midler is the last surviving member of her family."_

David turned the radio off.

 _It looks like my serum worked a little too well. I hope Barbara is alright. It sounds like she was traumatized._

David heard the bell ring for the clinic door and turned to see his newest patient, Harrison.

"Good afternoon, Harrison, Mr. Sanders."

He saw Marshall enter with his hand on his son's shoulder.

"Good morning, Dr. Redwood! How are you today?"

David smiled.

"Please, call me David! I'm doing well thank you. If you will step right this way, I'll give you a checkup. Do you want your father to come in with you, Harrison?"

Harrison nodded.

"Okay, right this way then."

David led them to the room he prepared and sat Harrison down on the chair. He gave him a quick check-up, noted down the healing bruises and cuts on his arms and back, and used his stethoscope to listen to his breathing.

"You're breathing seems a little irregular, Harrison. Does it hurt to breathe deeply?"

Harrison tried to breathe deeper but he winced. David wrote that down as well.

"I got punched by a bully at school yesterday," Harrison admitted shyly.

David went and grabbed a bottle of children's Tylenol.

"I want you to take this if it becomes too painful, alright? Follow the directions I've written here for you. Other than that you're good to go."

They thanked him and left. David looked over his notes.

 _Too many cuts to be clumsy. I'd say some were intentionally made. Some bruises were varied in shape as though hit by different objects. I'd say maybe something blunt since there were rarely any cuts on the bruises. Maybe it really is a bully? I'll ask Max when he gets home._

David sighed and locked up the clinic.

 _*Evening in the house_

David set his keys by the door and started on dinner. Neil was spending the night at his mother's house today so he set the table for three.

"Hey, Dad! We're home!"

David knelt down with his arms out. Nikki and Max ran up to him and hugged him. He guided them into the kitchen and brought them a snack.

"How was your guys' day?" David asked.

Nikki started rambling about something funny that happened in math class. David listened as she talked and laughed when the story was over.

"And you, son?"

Max started working on his homework.

"Nothing really special happened today. Harrison left class early though."

David nodded.

"He had an appointment with me today. That reminds me, does Harrison get bullied?"

Max looked surprised but nodded.

"Yeah but Nurf hasn't been at school this week. He caught the flu."

David frowned.

 _Okay, so Harrison lied to me. But why? Maybe there is more truth to the abuse case than I thought._

David helped the kids with their homework and once it was night time again, headed down into the lab. He pulled out a binder with the file on Cassandra in it and added his file on Harrison to it.

 _Two kids who are likely being abused. I'll take care of Harrison's father tonight since I have proof._

David grabbed another pair of serums and left the laboratory.

 _*Afternoon of the next day in the house_

David didn't have many patients today and welcomed the relief of finishing work early. He wanted to hear the news to know what happened last night.

 _"There is belief that we have a serial killer in Sleepy Peak. Police are on high alert for a blond man that was seen leaving the Hayes' residence last night. When police arrived, the aunt was brutally murdered and the daughter Cassandra Hayes was dead. It seemed she died by drinking juice containing rat poison. Cassandra did show signs of child abuse and the parents exhibited similar symptoms to Barbara Midler. Both we dressed completely in white and going on about negative emotions and purifying the innocent so that they may be saved. The man also visited the Sanders' residence last night. Harrison Sanders was found dead by the same method as Cassandra and his father was brutally murdered. Harrison also showed signs of abuse._

 _In other news, there is a new religion rising in the town-"_

David covered his mouth with his hand.

 _That isn't what I wanted! Why are the kids dying?! Why did I visit Cassandra's house too?!_

 **"Because they needed to be saved!"**

David froze.

 _Why did I just say that?_

The strange feeling came over him again.

 **"If I didn't save them, they would've continued to bathe in a negative rich environment all their lives until they died as tainted as the people who hurt them."**

David was paralyzed in terror. He ran into his bedroom where he saw his appearance on his full-body mirror. He was conscious this time as Daniel took over the body and David saw his other form fully in the mirror. He changed back to David.

"This is insane! What's going on? I'm not supposed to be able to change without the serum!"

" **Oh, my poor David. You really don't realize? I'm getting stronger. Soon, I will control you and continue my God's work!"**

David snarled.

"You murdered children! I only wanted to kill those who were absolutely guilty but escaped justice!"

He tugged his hair with his hands.

"I never wanted this!"

 **"Yes, you did. Face it! What better way to save children, than to make sure they can never be hurt again? Zemoog will protect them. They have been saved from the negative emotions that clog this wretched world. We are down here suffering and clawing our way through the darkness of life. This is no life for innocent children! That's why some people hurt them. They know how clean and pure children are and want that respite for themselves."  
** David clenched his hands into fists.

"What madness are you talking about, you monster! None of what you say makes any sense to me!"

Daniel smiled and cracked his neck.

 **"What a mean thing to say to yourself, David. After all, you are the one who created me remember? Daniel Hyde is your disguise! You wanted to murder those people, I just went through with your desires."**

David ran down to the lab and drank the second serum. He was terrified and panting harshly. He created and drank the second serum one more time to make sure it counteracted the effects of the one that created Daniel.

 _Never again will I take the serum. I do not like what I have become._

He dumped the serums together and then poured them down the drain. He took the recipe he created for the first serum and burned it.

 _Let this be the end._

 _*Next night at the Laboratory_

David finally calmed down. All day he worried about Daniel somehow getting out but nothing ever happened. David sighed and bent over his desk, hands in his hair. He was thankful this whole mess was over. Max, Nikki, and Neil were suspicious that something had been upsetting him and had done their best to cheer him up. He smiled as he thought of his precious kids. However, he didn't want them to ever find out how low he had fallen.

 _All I heard on the news today was the continued investigation into Daniel's murders and about some new religion that seems to parallel the beliefs that Daniel spouted._

David sighed and looks at the newspaper front lining the murders.

 _I never wanted those poor kids to die. My twisted sense of justice has caused so much pain and suffering… but now…_

 _"It's over now I know inside,_

 _No one will ever know,_

 _The sorry tale of Daniel Hyde,_

 _And those who died…_

 _No one must ever know."_

He closed the notebook and left it on the desk. He made his way over to the mouse in the cage. The little creature ran up to him and nuzzled his hand.

 _"They only see the tragedy._

 _They'd not see my intent._

 _The shadow of his evil,_

 _Would forever kill,_

 _The good that I had meant."_

He turned to his desk and picked up a photo of him and Max.

 _"Am I a good man?_

 _Am I a madman?"_

He hugged the photo close.

 _"It's such a fine line_

 _Between a good man and a…"_

 ** _"Do you really think?_**

 ** _That I would ever let you go?"_**

David jumped.

 _No, but I-!_

 ** _"Do you really think I'd ever set you free?"_**

David whirled around and ran to a bookshelf by the stairs. He tossed items aside as he looked through a drawer for a mirror.

 ** _"If you do I'm sad to say,_**

 ** _It simply isn't so._**

 ** _You will never get away from me!"_**

David gave up and slammed it shut.

He turned to his left and stomped to the center of the room.

 _"All that you are is a face in the mirror!_

 _I close my eyes and you'll disappear!"_

He felt the change take over and suddenly his body was facing the right.

 ** _"I'm what you face when you face in the mirror!_**

 ** _Long as you live I will still be here!_**

David grasped control again and rushed to his desk. He started writing own ways to get rid of Daniel.

 _"All that you are is the end of a nightmare!_

 _All that you are is a dying scream!_

 _After tonight, I shall end this demon's dream!"_

Daniel resumed control and picked the book off the desk.

 ** _"This is not a dream my friend, and it will never end._**

 ** _This one is the nightmare that goes on!"_**

He ripped the page out and shredded it.

 ** _"I am here to stay no matter what you may pretend,_**

 ** _And I'll flourish long after you're gone!"_**

David snarled and snatched control back. He plopped the book down and started writing on a new page.

 _"Soon you will die and my memory will hide you! You cannot choose but to lose control!"_

 ** _"You can't control me I live deep inside you!_**

 ** _Each day you'll feel me devour your soul."_**

David started grabbing chemicals and pouring them in beakers.

 _"I don't need you to survive as you need me!_

 _I'll become whole as you dance with death!_

 _And I'll rejoice as you breathe your final breath!"_

He felt Daniel hurl his consciousness from control.

 ** _"I'll live inside you forever!"_**

 _"No!"_

David tried to gain control again.

 ** _"With Zemoog himself by my side!"_**

 _"Nooo!"_

David could feel his strength fading. He tried with all his might to grasp control.

 ** _"And I know that now and forever,_**

 ** _They'll never be able to separate Redwood from Hyde!"_**

David felt relief as he took over his body once again.

 _"Can't you see it's over now!_

 _It's time to die!"_

He added the last ingredient to the solution. He backed away from the desk and gripped his head as Daniel forced his control again.

 ** _"No, not I! Only you!"_**

David felt a strong rush of fear. He didn't have the mental strength to regain his body.

 _"If I die, you'll die too!"_

 ** _"You'll die in me, I'll BE you!"_**

If David could cry, he would.

 _"Damn, you Hyde! Leave me be!"_

 ** _"Can't you see? You are me!"_**

 ** _"_** _No deep inside-"_

 ** _"I am you! You are Hyde!"_**

 _"No, never!"_

 ** _"Yes, forever!"_**

Daniel walked out of the lab.

 _"God damn you, Hyde! When I get my chance, I will end you!"_

He threw the front door open and stalked out into the town.

 ** _"You will never break through. Ha-ha-ha… Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha!"_**


End file.
